


Huntresses Hunted

by Lucky38



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cock Worship, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Impregnation, Loli, Masochism, Mindbreak, Monster sex, ball worship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky38/pseuds/Lucky38
Summary: A NaNoWriMo project I'm doing along with a friend of mine who goes by Lazurman. We've aimed to not only have smut, but also work on fitting the dynamic RWBY combat style into our writing. As for the story itself, simply put, Salem decides to create a pair of Grimm agents who will go after her enemies...and fuck them into submission.
Relationships: Creatures of Grimm/All
Comments: 24
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**  
  
The shattered moon spun in the starry night sky, as it always had, as it always would. If one were to ask a layman, they would describe the scene it illuminated as anything but wondrous and picturesque. The ground was barren and jagged stone, scarred where titanic crystals jutted from it, glowing an ominous purple. Frothing pools of black ichor dotted the landscape as far as the eye could see; from them crawled innumerable writhing shapes the very same color. The tarry muck sloughed off of their bodies, revealing black fur and bleached bone, scales, armor, and bestial red eyes filled with malevolence.  
  
But the sole human figure to be found in this gruesome land was anything but a layman. And this place was her home. The creatures of Grimm, feared and reviled the world over, were hers to command. She had nothing to fear here, in the very seat of her power.  
  
Salem strolled towards the spawning pools, her hips swaying with each step as the hem of her customary black gown trailed soundlessly behind her. It was not often that she came here. But necessity dictated her actions now--for all that it was necessity born of ennui.  
  
Even after thousands upon thousands of years, toying with her captives had yet to lose its charm… but breaks were needed all the same, to keep the feelings fresh and _thrilling_ , both for herself _and_ them.  
  
If she had to describe her current state with a word, it would be… impatience. Her many plots and schemes were moving slowly, as of late. Too slowly for her liking.  
  
Her newest protege, the cunning and resourceful young girl who called herself Cinder, was a delight to train, and even _more_ of a delight to play with, but things had stagnated for too long. It was… boring. Frustrating. The grand conflict had settled into a holding pattern, and that was no good at all.  
  
Hence, Salem’s little trip to the pools beyond her castle.  
  
Creating a new kind of Grimm wasn’t a simple process. It required an effort of will, first and foremost. Despite having become their master _now,_ the primordial pools that spawned the Grimm never obeyed Salem without her first imposing her desires onto them.  
  
Once she had selected a pool and forced it into a malleable state, she then needed to mold the ooze inside into the form she desired. A trivial task for simple modifications. Grimm weren’t truly alive, after all, they didn’t _need_ the complexity of less fantastical forms of life. But for this new project, this grand undertaking, Salem needed to ensure that they were _smart._ And in order to possess an intellect, it meant they needed to be delicately, carefully crafted to ensure their minds could bear the required complexity.  
  
Two subjects, she had decided. Two creations, which she would bestow with separate gifts at different times during their creation.  
  
Right now, as she drew black liquid from the pools upwards into a pair of crude shapes, Salem focused her magic on the larger mass. More of the liquid streamed upwards into it, and then was compressed and strengthened by the forces she employed. When completed, its skin would be like armor plating. Its muscles would be more powerful than steel cables. Its senses would be unparalleled.   
  
With this one, by enhancing the foundations of its body, she would create a physical powerhouse. There had been massive Grimm stronger than it before, but this one would only be large in comparison to a human, smaller than the enormous Elder Grimm. Still, its strength and durability would be out of proportion to its size by far.   
  
She shaped it for raw, bestial might. Using Beowolves and Beringels as inspiration, she formed a musclebound, predatory monster. A brute, designed to overwhelm and pummel enemies into submission.  
  
For the next, Salem waited until the bodies were nearly formed before she began to work her magic again.  
  
Weaving a lattice of enchantments into the body of the smaller creation, it would be able to draw on _magic_ to some degree itself. Lesser than her foe’s precious Maidens, but with far more utility than a normal human and their fragmented, limited ‘Semblances’ could hope to achieve. This one would be almost human in form, but with concessions towards its Grimm nature. Horns, a tail, claws, and a complexion similar to her own, alabaster pale and streaked with crimson. It would be able to speak, and if she’d done her work well enough perhaps even speak _intelligently._  
  
Yes… a powerful beast, and a conniving temptress. Two agents that would serve her purposes well.  
  
The pair of new creations pulled themselves up onto the dark, craggy ground. The beast woke first, eyes opening into slits as it warily scanned its surroundings. The temptress was second, stretching and yawning like a mortal woken from sleep, though she froze when she laid eyes on her creator.  
  
The queen of the Grimm smiled, spreading her arms in welcome. “Do not be afraid. I created you because I wanted you to fulfill a purpose. Can you understand me?”  
  
The pair nodded, and turned their eyes towards each other, examining their sibling.  
  
“That’s right. Familiarize yourselves with each other. You will be operating in tandem, after all. But first, tell me. Can you speak?”  
  
The temptress opened her mouth and worked her jaw for a moment. “...Yes.” Her voice was fitting for her role, smooth and sultry by nature, and Salem allowed herself a small smile in satisfaction at the sound of it.  
  
“Yes,” the beast rumbled. Salem knew she didn’t need to make _his_ voice overly enticing, and his stature resulted in a tone like an avalanche.  
  
“Excellent,” Salem murmured. “Now, I created the two of you as new agents, ones that humanity will be ill prepared to face. They cut down mindless Grimm in their endless hordes, and are prepared to face nearly anything in a direct confrontation. But the two of you… You will not attack their kingdoms directly. No, you will be my saboteurs. Tricking and _taking_ the mighty Huntsmen and Huntresses into your clutches one by one, and using _pleasure_ to destroy them when brute force fails. Do you understand?”  
  
The two of them grinned in anticipation. Salem noted that in their excitement, they were certainly displaying how… _well-equipped_ they were for the task at hand.  
  
Were she any less sated than she was, she might be tempted to indulge. As it was… Salem had a better idea.  
  
“You’ll do,” she purred. “You’ll do _quite_ nicely. I think it’s time to test your abilities, as a matter of fact. My… apprentice, Cinder, could use some extra training as well.”  
  
Crooking her finger twice, Salem swept her gown behind her and turned her back on her newest creations. Wordlessly, the two fell into step behind her as she led them to an arena that saw much use.  
  
Unseen, her lips curled up into a smirk; she didn’t need to use her eyes to feel how intently the two were admiring how her slinky black dress clung to her rear.  
  
Eventually, they arrived. The doors to her arena of choice swung open with nary a gesture from herself.  
  
“Do what comes naturally. I will evaluate your performance afterwards.”  
  
\-----  
  
Cinder had been summoned by her Mistress. Another test, she said. More training.  
  
There was always more training to be done, and Cinder wouldn’t shy away from anything her mistress demanded of her. She would prove herself worthy, over and over again, to assure Salem that she’d made the right choice selecting Cinder to one day inherit the power of the Maidens.  
  
That day would be far in the future, of course. She wasn’t even fully grown yet, and Salem had been clear that she would need to attain her full strength before she was sent on missions. But once she’d grown, once her weaponry suited her instead of stretching her grip awkwardly and weighing her down, she would become Salem’s greatest asset.  
  
Cinder knew what the alternative was. If Salem thought she was worthless as a vessel, she would find use for Cinder as a toy. And then, Cinder would join the worthless men and women that were chained to Salem’s throne, pleasing her mistress day and night until she grew tired of her.  
  
The young protege bit down hard on the inside of her cheek, glancing at the floor for a moment to compose herself. That would _not_ happen. She would become powerful! Submit to nobody!  
  
Having reassured herself and gathered her thoughts, Cinder strode confidently into the training arena, coming face to face with her Mistress and two unfamiliar Grimm. Despite their unusual appearance, Cinder barely spared them a glance, her eyes mostly remaining focused on Salem.  
  
Her treacherous gaze wandered lower for a brief moment before she could control her impulses, and Cinder could have sworn she saw the ghost of an amused smile on Salem’s face for a brief moment. “You requested me, Mistress?”  
  
“Indeed I did.” Salem walked towards, and then past Cinder out of the arena. Without a backward glance, she issued her orders. “Battle these new creations. Test them just as they are testing you. I will be watching.”  
  
The doors closed.  
  
Cinder snapped her head up to examine the new Grimm, her hands closing around the handles of her swords. The three of them were still for a moment, sizing each other up.  
  
Then the larger Grimm roared and came barreling towards her. The fight was on.  
  
She let out a quick exhale, then yanked Midnight from their sheathes and leapt over her attacker’s head, easily avoiding a clumsy bear hug. The blades of her sword-bow lashed out as she landed adroitly on its broad, muscular shoulders--only to skitter off of its armored hide without finding purchase.  
  
This Grimm was much tougher than the ones she’d fought before. She’d need to get creative to kill it.  
  
There was a brief sense of a vertigo, and then a rough touch quickly brushed over all of her skin. Cinder twisted in midair, seeing the smaller Grimm narrowing her eyes and concentrating. That was right; she was fighting two at once.  
  
Her feet briefly touched down before she kicked off again, leaping up and staying mobile, swiftly connecting the two halves of Midnight and drawing an arrow to shoot at the distant Grimm. The she-Grimm scrambled out of the way, concentration broken, and the odd phantom sensations vanished.  
  
Heavy footsteps sounded off to the side, and Cinder glanced aside to see the beast barreling towards her once again. Acting quickly, she slashed her hand across the ground, fingertips brushing the floor, and using her Semblance to catch every stray mote of dust in the room and drive them towards the beast’s face in a spray of needles. It closed its eyes, keeping itself from being mutilated, but while it was blinded Cinder darted between its legs and slashed with both blades to try and hamstring the monster.  
  
But once again, they glanced off without so much as drawing blood. The teenager bit back a snarl. How tough _was_ this thing!?  
  
She threw herself out of the way of a blind kick, performing a handspring to earn herself some distance and get her back on her feet before glaring at her targets. Right, tough skin meant that she had to go for the eyes. Blind it, then try to find gaps in the armor.  
  
The smaller one flexed her fingers, then lashed out with arms that suddenly stretched all the way across the room. At the same time, though, the bigger monster lunged at her again, forcing the smaller one to reel itself back in so it wouldn’t be collateral damage.  
  
Cinder flashed a wild grin. The idiots weren’t working together! Using that against them would be child’s play.  
  
After dodging the latest attack, Cinder rolled to put herself between the two of them. She nocked and fired several arrows into the larger Grimm, aiming for the eyes but largely just hoping to tempt it into going after the target she was presenting.  
  
She felt those phantom sensations again. Different now, less like something was rapidly scrubbing across her body and more like there was a slow touch gliding along the surface of her skin. It was harder to ignore this time around, but she was able to put it out of her mind long enough to ready her Semblance again… just another moment…  
  
The beast roared and trampled towards her. Cinder placed her hand flat against the ground, then quickly whipped it upwards. With the dust and sand in the arena under her control, it all exploded up into a choking cloud.  
  
With inches to spare, Cinder dove out of the way of the rampaging Grimm, her efforts rewarded with a satisfying thud as the beast slammed into the smaller creature. There was a pained yelp that sounded almost human, but Cinder didn’t spare a backwards glance as she focused on circling around to the other end of the arena, gaining more distance to work with.  
  
When the dust settled, the two Grimm stood side by side, eying her warily. Just like at the beginning, the three of them settled into another standoff, waiting for the other to make a move. But, much to her displeasure, things went differently this time. Rather than blindly charging in, the two advanced as one.  
  
Cinder hated it when her enemies were cautious. She much preferred them too dumb to plan effectively. Especially worrying considering that these were _Grimm_ , and judging by the lack of battle scars on either of them, _newborn_ Grimm. Was that her mistress’s test? Newer, more intelligent strains?  
  
If that was the case, then she would just need to end this quickly!   
  
The smaller one was the wildcard, and likely more vulnerable. She would die first.  
  
Cinder launched a volley of arrows at the caster-Grimm, only for the beast to snap its arm straight out and let them shatter on its skin. When it moved towards her, it was slow enough to let it change course if necessary, and it always kept itself between her and the caster.   
  
Cinder tensed to leap to the side, planning to use her advantage in agility to get a clear shot, but a gesture from the smaller Grimm broke her composure, the sensation of _tickling_ of all things messing up her timing and forcing her to dodge backwards away from an attack by the larger monster.  
  
She needed to regain the momentum she’d lost, and quickly, but these two just weren’t letting her!  
  
They’d corrected their earlier missteps. Staying out of each other’s way, the beast protecting the female while she harassed her with her extendable fists and that damnable _caressing_. It was a distraction she didn’t need!  
  
If Cinder didn’t know any better, she’d assume that the rapid adjustment in tactics was a direct result of her humiliating them with that earlier maneuver. Or maybe that _was_ the case. How smart had her mistress made these two?  
  
Things were growing more precarious by the moment, each dodge coming closer and closer to the beast’s claws or the humanoid one’s grasping hands.  
  
Then, in one split second, Cinder saw her opportunity. The larger monster lunged forwards, teeth snapping as she spun out of the way of a vicious bite. In that moment, she saw the creature’s eye within reach, the vulnerability that she’d been looking for an opening to exploit since the battle had begun.  
  
She reversed her blades and stabbed down-!  
  
With a tiny tilt of its head, her weapons glanced off an armored ridge over its eye. Now the tables were turned, with _her_ off balance within the reach of _him._ In sudden desperation, Cinder tried to fling herself free, only for her feet to be anchored to the ground by a crystallized swirl of dust, the smaller Grimm’s smile visible from across the arena.  
  
It had copied her Semblance! But… _how-_?  
  
A powerful hand seized her by the throat, shattering her bonds as it dragged her across the ground before twisting at the waist and _hurling_ her into the opposite wall.  
  
As the stone shattered behind her back, Cinder slumped, barely keeping her feet, but recovery was impossible before the beast was on her again. A hammer blow smashed her back into the wall, and then it had her by the throat again. Her Aura was barely hanging on--and she could do nothing as it wound back its other arm, thick fingers curled into a massive fist, before it _drove_ forwards into her belly like a piston.  
  
“ _Guhh!”_ she cried out as her Aura was shattered.  
  
She had lost. She had almost forgotten the bitter taste of defeat, and she’d never been bested by one of her mistress’s Grimm.  
  
Air wouldn’t come. Her lungs wouldn’t obey her, not even _trying_ to draw air past the beast’s iron grip. She didn’t know where her weapons had gone. Cinder futilely grasped at the beast’s wrists, trying to pry them free, but it was like trying to lift Salem’s castle.  
  
Was it… was it going to end like this? Part of her knew her mistress wouldn’t _kill_ her… but… did she really _know_ that?  
  
And then, a glimmer of hope. A chance of salvation. Her mistress was watching, an amused look on her face as she observed from the entrance of the arena. The two Grimm turned back to look at her, and the brute’s grip loosened enough for Cinder to take a rasping breath.  
  
Salem lifted an eyebrow. “Well? To the victor go the spoils. I never ordered you to _stop._ ”  
  
The beast’s grip tightened again, squeezing off her breath. It turned back to Cinder, examining her for a moment… then hooked a single clawed finger into the collar of her well-made red-and-gold dress and tore it clear down the middle, leaving her naked in its grip. A palpable sense of dread filled her then.  
  
Cinder had a slender body, fitting someone on the cusp of womanhood. Her training had carved away any baby fat that might have still clung to her frame, but she hadn’t yet grown into the full curves and figure she would have as an adult. It left her with a lithe, agile build. Deceptively fragile looking, considering what she was capable of.  
  
However, against this Grimm’s strength, with her Aura broken, the difference in size portrayed a stark truth. She was helpless. A plaything within its grip. It could end her with a squeeze, with a _twitch._  
  
And her mistress was watching the entire time. Eyes roaming over Cinder’s body in unashamed lust.   
  
No, she… she hadn’t wanted Salem’s attention like _this._ Not in failure, n-not in _defeat!_   
  
Why… why did she feel heat building in her core? Th-this was a nightmare, she wasn’t supposed to be weak, she wasn’t supposed to be _powerless!_  
  
And then the beast hit her again. A lighter blow, one that she could take without the protection of Aura, but still enough to drive any air she’d managed to recover out of her lungs and leave her hanging limply in its grip.  
  
It hadn’t needed to do that. She… she was defeated. There was no more resistance to beat out of her.  
  
But it did it anyway. Because it could. Because it was more powerful than her. Because listening to her gasp and whimper brought it _pleasure._  
  
Cinder bit down on her lower lip hard enough to draw blood, anything to keep the shameful, despairing noises from escaping her throat.  
  
She thought she hid her feelings well. She tried to remain stoic, or at least only display her shame and not the… the _other feelings._ But the smaller one tilted her head… and _smiled,_ a cruel expression spreading over its face. It strutted forward, leaning over to whisper into the brute’s ear.  
  
Cinder didn’t hear all of what it said. But she heard enough to understand the meaning. _Don’t let her hide this. Make her show her feelings._  
  
 _Don’t stop._  
  
The hand wrapped around her throat tightened its grip. No matter how hard Cinder tried, not a single gasp of air could reach her lungs. With her weakening strength, she scrabbled at the beast’s immovable hands--all to no avail. Growing black spots danced in her vision.  
  
She was afraid. She was terrified that she was going to die here.  
  
So why…  
  
 _Why_ was she so _wet?_  
  
Her lips parted in a truly breathless gasp as she felt the female’s fingers probing her damp slit; Cinder’s hips bucked at her touch against her will. The she-Grimm laughed a warbling, discordant chuckle, tilting her head and looking down at Cinder as the larger brute steadily choked the life out of her.  
  
And then--relief. Sweet, wonderful air rushed into Cinder’s lungs as the Grimm’s grip loosened, and she heaved in desperate breaths. Only for a moment, only just _barely_ enough time for the spots to fade from her vision, before that vice grip closed around her windpipe again.  
  
With the hand that wasn’t choking her, the beast ran its fingers down her torso, claws scratching along _just_ shy of breaking the skin. A treacherous shudder raced up her spine as a sharp point caught on the peak of a budding breast, dragging the nipple down before it sprang back up.  
  
The monster grinned as well, just like his sister did, and there was a faint rasp as the claws retracted under its fingers.  
  
Then it seized her chest with casual cruelty, pinching the nipple between two powerful fingers, and _twisting._ Cinder would have _shrieked_ had she the air to do so. But she didn’t so all she could do was _writhe_ , her thighs clamping together as her eyes rolled back in her head.  
  
 _Stop_ , she wanted to beg.  
  
 _Don’t stop_ , pleaded another part of her, one she tried so hard to bury. A part that _always_ resurfaced when her mistress dominated her mind and senses, and kept her awake long into the night while visions of her mistress’s conquests refused to fade from her memories.  
  
But she was supposed to be better than them!  
  
...Wasn’t she?  
  
Another small reprieve from the crushing grip around her throat, but Cinder had no chance to gather herself. The she-Grimm slapped her, hard enough to rock her head to the side and make her see stars.  
  
Cinder panted, her mouth open, too focused on sucking down air to react even when the female brushed her lips with her thumb.  
  
And the moment’s mercy was over, and oxygen was denied to her again. Even though Cinder knew the futility, she still opened her mouth in instinctual desperation, trying to force the tiniest whisper of life-giving air into her lungs. The female Grimm, still smiling, pressed the pad of her thumb down on Cinder’s tongue, holding her by the chin as her face reddened.  
  
Drool was spilling down her chin from her open mouth over the female’s fingers. Undignified; but Cinder was in no fit state to care.   
  
And then, those phantom sensations from the battle returned. Fingers, feathers, tendrils, fur, it felt like a million different things were reaching out to brush all across her body.  
  
Then, suddenly, there was the feeling of a whip cracking right across her chest. Cinder choked out a faint noise, but there was no red mark on her skin and the sting faded too quickly for it to be real.  
  
For just that moment, though, it _felt_ real. The she-Grimm’s satisfaction seemed to grow at this new level of mastery with her powers, and Cinder suddenly found herself assaulted.  
  
She felt powerful hands groping and squeezing her like she was some kind of doll, running up her thighs and gripping _tightly_ on her chest and ass. _Teeth,_ human and otherwise, nipping along her fair skin and raising goosebumps.  
  
During the next brief moment where she could breathe, Cinder suddenly felt like her throat was _swelling_ with an enormous intrusion, the sensation so overpowering that she gagged and coughed before it faded, leaving her light-headed and ill prepared to endure the next cycle of choking.  
  
And then the ghost sensations drew lower.  
  
Strings of her saliva had soaked the female’s hand, dripping to the ground almost as quickly as her arousal was as Cinder felt lips, tongues, and fingers against her pussy. Each one gave her just a touch, a tiny brush of pleasure, before fading. She tensed at first, dragging her tattered willpower together as much as she was able to prepare for the fresh torment whenever it arrived. But there was nothing. Only the teasing touches, steadily stoking her arousal higher and higher.  
  
For a moment, Cinder was on the edge of a climax, and she wanted it so badly she forgot to feel shame.  
  
...But it didn’t come. The feelings stopped, even when the beast’s grip loosened to let her breath again. She was allowed to recover for almost an entire minute, no new sensations appearing across her body.  
  
Then, when his grip tightened, they began again. The terror of having the spark of her life be so casually toyed with by this monster melded with the unwanted feelings that being _treated like this_ brought on, and the gentle illusionary touches only further muddled her mind.   
  
There would be dark purple bruises ringing her neck like a collar by the time this was done. Did she care? _Could_ she care, with her lower entrance being stimulated and toyed with so skillfully?  
  
If she had the chance to end this torment… Cinder didn’t know if she could take it.  
  
She was so close, her legs trembling as an immense climax was ready to crash over her… but the feelings stopped _again._  
  
Cinder dragged her gaze upwards to the female Grimm, ready to endure the final humiliation and try to beg for release, only for her to silently reach out and turn Cinder’s face towards the beast’s fanged smile.  
  
The maiden-in-training was beyond caring about that, now. Her pride was trampled into the dirt, along with her inhibitions. She just wanted to reach that _peak._  
  
There was no way for her to actually talk, but she tried anyway. Through tear-filled eyes, she looked up into the beast’s face and mouthed ‘ _Please’._  
  
It obliged her.  
  
It lifted her high in the air. Then its other fist came up between Cinder’s legs, slamming into her cunt with enough force that it trapped her clit between its knuckles and her pelvis and _flattened_ the sensitive little bud, crushing all those unimaginably dense nerves with bruising strength.  
  
Cinder felt agony. But it was nothing compared to the _ecstasy._  
  
Finally, she climaxed, a faint gurgle managing to force its way out of her blocked throat as her eyes lost focus and rolled back, femcum splattering to the floor in thick strings as it ran over the beast’s knuckles.  
  
There was no ceremony, no grace period. It turned and dropped her to the floor, letting Cinder collapse onto her front in a heap before it grabbed her hips and hauled her tenderized cunt up to the tip of its cock.  
  
Gritting her teeth, she forced herself to look backwards. Just like the Grimm itself, the beast’s cock looked like it drew from several sources. A fat bulb at the base like a dog’s, a thickened ring around the middle like a horse’s, and spiny _ridges_ all the way down that inexplicably brought to mind something _draconic_.  
  
Nobody who took that monster inside of them would ever be the same again, no matter how much time they had to prepare and brace themselves, she noted with a distant sense of horror.  
  
Cinder had none, no time at all. The beast tightened its grip to the point where her hips creaked, then slammed her down to the hilt in a single, brutal motion.  
  
It fucked her like it was trying to _destroy_ her, reshape her body into a sleeve for its cock that was useless for anything else. Cinder’s slender form was like a doll compared to the monster, or a toy. It hunched over her, pressing down on her back with its barrel chest, and she was nearly hidden from view entirely under its bulk.  
  
Cinder was finally free to shriek, but that failed to truly describe the noises she was making. Every thrust squeezed the air from her lungs in a wheeze as the beast’s cock stretched her cunt open, slammed into her womb, and then forced it to stretch deeper into her body and displace everything in the way. Her taut belly bulged, drawn so tightly over the Grimm’s cock it was like he was wearing her as a condom, every ridge easily visible as the knot slammed into her entrance over and over.  
  
And then she was being dragged up, a powerful arm grabbing a fistful of her hair to keep her held tightly against the beast’s chest as it continued to pound into her without mercy. But in this new position, she could see the she-Grimm stepping closer, hips swaying seductively and letting her _own_ cock swing back and forth like a pendulum.  
  
It was human, more or less, and seemed to be a slightly smaller near-copy of Salem’s own bitch-breaker; a fact that couldn’t possibly be a coincidence. With her mind in the process of being destroyed, the comparison was impossible for Cinder to ignore. In fact, she couldn’t take her eyes off of it, whenever they managed to stay focused.  
  
The beast paused its furious pace to _grind_ its knot into Cinder’s cunt. Even with its strength, it couldn’t spread her open that far all at once, but it would force its way in eventually. That sensation, the enormous bulb threatening to utterly destroy her, should have occupied every fragment of Cinder’s attention.  
  
But when the female Grimm draped her cock over Cinder’s face and buried Cinder’s nose in her balls, the young protege was torn between which threat would ruin her first. The musk and taste of the Grimm’s cock flooded her brain, but then another thrust would stretch her lower lips a fraction of an inch wider and shatter her devotion with another eye-rolling spike of pleasure.  
  
There was no escape. No mercy. Either one would have been more than enough to bring her downfall, but with both of them together Cinder was like a fraying string being pulled from both ends.  
  
The thick knot stretched her further and further. The precum drooled over her face, into her nose and over her tongue.  
  
It was too much. For a brief moment, Cinder’s thoughts crystallized and she wondered if this was what it had all been for. All her work, her training, her ambition, only to be reduced to a cock-drunk fucktoy the moment it amused her Mistress. She wondered if she even _cared._  
  
The knot pushed inside, straining her pelvis as her body was taken beyond its limits, her g-spot crushed into oblivion.  
  
Cum spurted over her face, stinging when thick ropes of goo landed in eyes that Cinder couldn’t bear to close, straining to ensure every detail of that wonderful cock was burned into her memory.  
  
There was a roar. A moan. A noise that must have come from her even if it sounded more like a desperate animal than a person, as all three of them reached their climax.  
  
On top of everything else, the sensation of scalding cum rushing into her womb-  
  
Finally, her mind had reached the limit of what it could try to cope with, reached and exceeded it many times over. Cinder passed out, sandwiched between the Grimm, the young and promising apprentice reduced to little more than wreckage.  
  
And in the entrance of the arena, Salem smiled.   
  
Her creations were everything she had hoped they would be. The Temptress and the Beast, exceeding her expectations in every way that mattered.  
  
They’d proven themselves.  
  
And now it was time for them to be sent out on a _hunt._


	2. Chapter 2: Raven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bandit 'queen' tried to run away from the battle with Salem years ago. But escape wasn't that easy.

The mismatched duo of monsters had not existed long in this world--but already they were filled with surety, with _purpose_. They _knew_ their goal in life, sure as a human might know the inevitability of the sunrise: _To serve for their creator’s pleasure._  
  
Which led to the now. Their mother, their creator, their _goddess_ , had assigned their first real task, something far more risky than beating down and ravishing a talented teenage girl. It was simple enough, Salem had not wished to test the limits of their cognition quite yet.  
  
She had told them of their target. How the Enemy had selected four champions to be his weapons against her among this current generation of Huntsmen--and how they had faltered and weakened. Their wills, broken under the strain of the ancient war thrust upon them.  
  
Still, should they be galvanized to action, they had the potential to become threats. Not to their queen, certainly. None living in this era could so much as _dream_ of calling themselves her peer. But to her mortal, lesser agents? Undoubtedly so.  
  
Thus, the siblings were assigned to ensure that Team STRQ could never rise to prominence again. The first step was to find the one who had separated from the rest, and pick her off before the others realized they were being targeted.  
  
Raven Branwen. She would make such a wonderful gift for their queen.  
  
-.-.-.-  
  
Life outside of the kingdom walls was never safe. It was lawless, almost entirely beyond the reach of any authority’s influence aside from the occasional wandering benevolent Huntsman or Huntress. Out in the wilds, people learned to fend for themselves, and there were a surprising number who managed to scratch out a living for themselves. Some farmed, some mined, some provided services… there were an endless number of ways to live a life on the frontier.  
  
Unfortunately, not all such methods were so peaceable.   
  
Such as banditry. Rather than making something for yourself, simply _take_ from those who had.  
  
Not many outlaw gangs grew old, for too many reasons to count. But one in particular had stuck around for generations, despite never really settling under one name. It always just went by the name of their leader.  
  
And right now, it was Raven’s.   
  
She never bothered to learn the names of the places that they hit. They were all interchangeable to her, just another source of ammo, food, and what few luxuries that wouldn’t weigh them down. Maybe recruits if anyone strong enough decided that they preferred to be the ones kicking others around rather than the victims.  
  
This one had fought back. It was pathetic; the clowns manning the walls had barely even known how to focus their Aura, and she’d cut down two in one stroke of her blade before the rest wised up and dropped their weapons.  
  
Her people had the rest of the townsfolk rounded up in the square, keeping them all at gunpoint so that the idiots wouldn’t try to get in the way while her scavengers grabbed anything they wanted or needed.  
  
It was a well-practiced routine, at this point. Despite the years she had spent at Beacon… and the time afterwards, it was as if she had never left. They had done a raid like this once or twice a month ever since she was a little girl, moving camp almost as often to keep their marks from growing too wary. Truthfully, Raven was bored.  
  
That was good. A boring raid was a safe raid. Her bandits hadn’t lasted so long by chasing excitement.  
  
As if the universe was listening, a yellow flare went up in the woods outside town, and Raven growled a curse under her breath.  
  
That signal could only mean one thing.   
  
Grimm. Drawn to the town by all the negative emotions their reaving inspired. There must have been a horde loitering nearby. Rotten timing on their part.  
  
“Faster than normal,” she muttered. They’d gotten unlucky. At least it was a yellow-flare threat, and not red. Yellow meant _time to pack up._ Red meant _drop everything and run._  
  
Raven didn’t need to give orders, her people knew what to do. Her job was just to buy them time to load everything up and get the hell out without being followed.  
  
Gunshots started sounding off in the trees, and Raven homed in on the noise. Her lookouts were backing off, firing over their shoulders at the pack of Beowolves bounding towards them. As soon as they saw her, the bandits gave a nod of acknowledgement and took off back towards the town. The palisade they had scaled would make for a more defensible position. This was what it was built for, after all.  
  
They passed each other. Then the Beowolves reached her just seconds after.  
  
It didn’t take much longer than that for the first wave to die. Mindlessly charging, she cut through them all with a single swing.  
  
Raven heard more movement in the undergrowth. She didn’t bother trying to suppress how irritated she was at this interruption, freely letting her emotions guide the Grimm towards her and away from the retreating raid party.  
  
The next attackers tried to take her by surprise. Creeps, bursting up from the loamy ground underneath her, reptilian jaws open wide to try and clamp down on her legs. The sheath of Raven’s weapon spun as she selected which blade to draw this time, quickly stopping it on black and connecting the hilt to a blade infused with Gravity Dust. It gave the thin weapon extra cutting power and force beyond its actual mass, which Raven used to good effect as she hacked through the Creep’s thick skull plates the moment they breached the ground.  
  
The tactic was mildly concerning; Creeps usually just charged into battle head-on. It meant that there was a leader hidden in this horde. Potentially an Elder, a Grimm that had painstakingly learned the art of killing humans over the course of its long life.  
  
Not one that was too threatening, thankfully. She had killed old Grimm before, and any species that could give her trouble would be visible over the treetops.  
  
Hell, if she could kill it, it might be enough to send the smarter ones in this rabble to rout, and her tribe could mop up the rest and carry on from where they’d left off.  
  
Everything was risk and reward. Raven hated risks, but if killing these Grimm gave them more time to pick over the settlement then there would be more time until they were forced to go on the next raid. Less danger overall.  
  
When the Creeps stopped popping out of the ground, Raven paused and listened, focusing her senses to wait for the Grimm’s next move.  
  
It didn’t take long. She heard something moving through the woods towards her, fast. Not even trying to hide.  
  
Raven sheathed her weapon, cycling the blade over to a crimson Burn Dust infusion, and braced herself.  
  
The thing that exploded through the trees and lunged towards her was like no Grimm she had ever seen. Heavily muscled, broad-shouldered, barrel-chested… humanoid enough for fine control, monstrous enough to trigger those buried prey instincts that shrieked at her to climb a tree and hide.  
  
She knew at a glance that this was going to be no simple fight. Raven had killed more kinds of Grimm than Beacon had ever taught her about, enough to know that there was something _different_ about this one. Something that worried her.  
  
Rending claws scythed towards her, and Raven swept her brilliantly flaming sword out in a lethal arc that should have taken its arm off at the elbow.  
  
Flames rushed out from the swing, but it only cut a thin groove in the heavy cords of muscle, and by the time she realized how _armored_ this beast was it was too late to try and shift into a parry or dodge.  
  
The claws raked across her side, the force of the blow picking her up and hurling her into a tree. Most Huntresses would have lost the initiative, been completely at the mercy of their opponent’s next move.  
  
Luckily, Raven wasn’t most Huntresses. Mid-air, her body warped into a form much smaller, and _far_ more nimble in the air. A tiny black raven wheeled around the tree and circled into a dive, retaking her human form; she might have abandoned that foolish wizard’s war, but she could appreciate the utility of his gift at times like this.  
  
With a blade of Gravity Dust locked in place, she would surely slice right through the beast. Her arms poised to swing, Raven fell towards the waiting Grimm with a battlecry on her lips-  
  
And then suddenly, heat! Like she was burning up inside, a furnace in her belly as waves of feverish sensation flooded outwards from her core! Her decisive guillotine blow turned into a near-miss as the deceptively agile creature used her sudden distraction to avoid the strike.  
  
Just as soon as the heat had come, it vanished. Then there was cold, a biting chill. Raven had to clench her teeth to keep them from chattering, and even in the middle of this battle she couldn’t stop but thinking how much she wanted to press up against something warm.  
  
The sensory confusion slowed her down, and the tips of the Grimm’s claws scratched over her clothes, making her Aura shimmer as it protected her.   
  
Raven shifted form again, darting up into the air, rapidly scanning her surroundings. It might have just been something that one Grimm could do, but her gut was telling her-  
  
She spotted a flash of bone-white color amid the foliage. _There!_  
  
Raven was faster with her attack this time, but her target was quicker too. She barely caught a glimpse of it as it gracefully slid away from her strike, half a dozen branches cleanly severed from the tree crashing down to the forest floor below.  
  
She landed on one of the surviving limbs, drawing her sword back and thrusting it at her opponent, only to stop dead when she finally got a good look.  
  
A woman, colored like a Grimm, balancing in the canopy of the next tree over. Naked except for a smile, showing off a thick cock dangling between her legs that managed to look natural on her body.   
  
Her wine-red eyes widening dramatically, Raven had a single, blistering moment of abject terror that overrode her mind and senses.  
  
 _It’s_ _her._  
  
She changed shape again, fleeing as fast as she possibly could, it didn’t matter where but _anywhere but here_ would do--before a hand stretched out from behind and _caught her_ , hurling her avian form to the forest below. Where the big one was waiting.   
  
Its trash can lid-sized palms came together in a thunderclap. She only _just_ managed to change back in time, not wanting to trust solely in Aura to protect her other form’s hollow bone structure.  
  
She still felt like she was being rammed into an immovable wall by an armored car as its hands smashed her between them. Her Aura crackling dangerously, Raven bit back the pain, rapidly flickering between her forms to slip out of the Grimm’s fingers, but it hooked its claws into her collar as she did.  
  
Better to lose clothing than to have feathers ripped off her back. Raven stayed human, letting it tear at her outfit in exchange for her escape.  
  
She barely gained any ground before _she_ appeared again, cutting her off.  
  
It… it wasn’t _fair!_ Raven had abandoned Ozpin’s pointless fight! Why would Salem personally come after her?!  
  
Why- why _would_ she?  
  
She jolted as the realization struck her.  
  
This wasn’t Salem.  
  
It looked like her, like that image Ozpin had shown her team when he told them the truth. But there were differences, small yet significant. The woman in front of her was a bit more slender, a bit shorter--that, and she lacked that ridiculous poofy spider hairdo, and the narrow black gemstone over her brow. The final clincher was the bony white helmet that covered the top half of her face. Unlike her own mask, it looked as if it was properly _attached_ to her, like any Grimm’s was.  
  
Besides, Salem was stronger than the four Maidens combined. The fact that Raven was still fighting was proof enough that this was some kind of lookalike.  
  
Raven didn’t like being tricked at the best of times, but she _especially_ hated that she’d fallen for this one in particular. What was worse, her blind panic had led her into taking hits she should have avoided, and because of that her Aura was low and her shirt was hanging in tatters around her waist.  
  
“Ohhh, you’ve gone and done it now,” she seethed, grasping her katana’s hilt firmly with both hands.  
  
The lookalike laughed. “If you wanted to win, you shouldn’t have been fooled so easily. Surrender now, and perhaps I can convince my brother to be gentler than he would be otherwise.”  
  
In spite of her growing rancor, Raven was made uneasy; with long practice, she masked it. _It could even speak like she could._ This was… rapidly becoming far too dangerous. She needed an opening to leave. Just a moment where she could focus without the risk of interruption…  
  
“Offer going once, twice, ah, too late!” The she-Grimm grinned wildly, and darted in to close with her, disrupting her focus on her Semblance. Of course it wouldn’t accept her surrender, not that she’d _give_ it, not to a _Grimm_ of all things.  
  
Blade at the ready, Raven made to bisect her opponent at the waist--only for her foe to twitch fingers that suddenly glowed and-  
  
 ** _Heat_**. _Heat_ coursed through her veins once more, setting every nerve alight with a wicked warmth that she hadn’t let herself feel since she had left her once-lover behind.  
  
“Guh!”  
  
Her thighs clamped together automatically, and she hunched over as her belly muscles contracted involuntarily--leaving her form ruined and her stance entirely unprepared to meet the charge.  
  
The mimic extended her arm and whipped it forward again. Raven managed to lift her blade and bat it off to the side, chewing on her lip to keep herself focused despite the sensory assault.  
  
But then all of a sudden, things went even further wrong. The beast had come up behind her while she was distracted, and right when she deflected to the she-Grimm’s arm he grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. With the heat coursing through her veins, Raven couldn’t do anything except hunch her shoulders and brace as he closed his immense fist around her head, gripping tightly across her mask.   
  
He tightened his grip. Raven yelled out in panic and swung her feet out from under her, letting herself fall and leaving her war mask in the Grimm’s hand. His powerful fingers squeezed down tightly, and it shattered like porcelain.   
  
That could have been her _skull!_  
  
His foot lashed out. She’d avoided the crushing grip, but was forced to take the blow to the sternum. Raven rolled with it to put more distance between herself and the juggernaut… putting herself right in the path of the smaller Grimm’s stretched out arms.  
  
Raven found herself bound up, the Salem-lookalike’s arm coiling back around her and dragging her nearly off her feet. Raven had no leverage to swing her sword, and in moments she and the Grimm were pressed together, face to face, skin against skin.  
  
The Grimm moved her head forward and Raven braced for a headbutt, then-  
  
Soft, warm lips on hers.  
  
Her eyes widened in utter shock and disbelief. Of all the moves she had expected her opponent to make…!  
  
Stunned as she was… Raven still saw the wisps of pink fog that wafted from the she-Grimm’s nose--pink fog that was then poured directly into her lungs before she could remember to close her mouth.  
  
Everything she had been made to feel until this point--all the nights spent with Tai, the few, brief, unfulfilling encounters she’d had afterwards--it was like comparing a candle to a bonfire. She… she’d heard the stories, knew from Ozpin that they were based on truth, but now the Grimm were _actually_ targeting her using _lust_ as a weapon, and Raven was woefully unprepared.  
  
Raven risked shifting her form, escaping the temptress Grimm’s clutches as her enemy laughed excitedly, then immediately changed back as the aphrodisiac fog rushed through that smaller body’s system like wildfire. It slowed once she was human again, but there was no undoing what had already happened. Her limbs were shaking so hard that she could barely raise her weapon, sweat beaded on her reddened skin and her arousal was soaking into her underthings.  
  
Her lips and tongue felt strange. Thick. Clumsy. Brushing the tip of her tongue against the inside of her mouth caused her eyes to roll back in her head momentarily. Her lips parted in a gasp… and…   
  
She never would have thought in a thousand years that she was capable of making the noise she did.  
  
“ _Ahhn~”_ she _moaned_ like a _whore_ , as puffs of steamy breath and pink poison wafted out of her lungs.  
  
The arousal, the warmth, the _desire._ They would take her out as thoroughly as any other poison. She’d end up like those she’d heard about in the cautionary stories, the ones who became enthralled and devoted their bodies to the Grimm.  
  
If she didn’t escape now, she _knew_ in her heart of hearts that she never would. Raven turned and slashed through the air, a wavering motion that opened a portal. Without a backwards glance, Raven lunged for the one place she couldn’t bring herself to cut out of her life, the _one place_ she _knew_ would be safe, a place that she’d always be welcome despite what she’d done.  
  
-.-.-.-  
  
Far, far away from the bandit queen’s desperate struggle, a scruffy blond man was disturbed from his gardening by the appearance of a red and black portal opening up behind him.  
  
Taiyang Xiao Long whirled around in shock, and in spite of his conflicted feelings concerning the woman who had left him and their daughter behind what felt like so long ago, no small amount of hope filled him.  
  
“Raven?”  
  
A pale hand thrust through the opaque portal, fingers curled as if in desperation-  
  
Only to be snatched back by some outside force.  
  
The portal winked shut before he could take so much as a step forward.  
  
“Raven?” he asked again, numbly, heedless of his wife rushing to his side.  
  
Something was horribly wrong.  
  
“ _Raven!_ ”  
  
-.-.-.-  
  
The temptress’ unnaturally flexible and long arm wrapped around her waist and yanked her back, tossing her to the ground. The more monstrous Grimm was waiting, slamming his foot down on her midsection and shattering her Aura. The portal winked out of existence, trapping Raven here with the monsters.  
  
The beast pressed his heel down on Raven’s midsection, but the pain was shot through with a searing pleasure as an ache that she hadn’t even noticed in her core was crushed down by the pressure.  
  
“After our kiss, her womb must feel _so_ empty, brother,” the temptress cooed. “I think she needs help scratching that itch, don’t you?”  
  
“Seems hungry to me,” the beast rumbled. “Starving. Thirsty.”  
  
He stepped off of her, letting Raven wheeze in air as the confusing sensations assaulting her from her midsection stopped. Then he knelt down, heavy knees thudding into the loamy ground on either side of her head, and Raven was confronted with the beast’s thick, throbbing balls. They were swaying there, less than an inch from her nose, almost as big as her head.  
  
Raven’s lips parted. She was already barely in control of herself, but to be confronted by something so… _potent…_  
  
The beast let out a deep, bass chuckle. “Speak, meat. You want them?”  
  
It had all come to this, part of her realized. All of her efforts, all of the blood, sweat, and tears she had spilled. All the lives she had ended and ruined. The… the _family_ she had abandoned for the sake of her tribe...  
  
All for nothing, in the end.  
  
 _“Yesss,”_ she all but sobbed, and craned her neck as much as she was able, her newly hypersensitive tongue already slipping out to lap at one heavy orb.  
  
He tasted like salt, sweat, and something else. Something that was unlike anything Raven had experienced before, that sent a bolt of electricity straight down her spine to ignite the warmth pooling in her lower belly.  
  
The beast just chuckled again and set himself down. All of a sudden, Raven didn’t need to crane her head to reach his nuts, she was being smothered in them! Tiny creases in his skin where the immense sack squished against her were enough to let her breathe, but every single wisp of air was utterly saturated with his musk, so much of his cloying scent that it made her head swim.   
  
And it was _good._ So good that Raven couldn’t stop herself from stretching her mouth open and trying to fit as much ballflesh between her lips as she possibly could, snuffling deep breaths despite the obstruction so that she could pull as much of his essence into her lungs as she possibly could, every breath and motion of her tongue making her ooze more of her juices from between her legs.  
  
She felt dampness, and the sensory assault suddenly _spiked_ in intensity, so much that her hips bucked and her fluids soaked completely through her outfit!  
  
The Grimm… his pre was drooling from the head of his cock, trailing down his shaft and over his balls before reaching her hungry lips. Collecting that transparent, _delicious_ goo on her tongue nearly made Raven _cum._  
  
Bit by bit, the proud, lethal warrior woman that was Raven Branwen was falling away. Replaced by a needy _animal_ desperate to bury her nose in a virile pair of testes and fill her lungs with nothing but their scent.  
  
Even in the depths of this fugue state she was sinking into, Raven had the wherewithal to notice how her skirt had been flipped up around her waist, and that her sodden shorts and undergarments were being pulled down her legs in one bundle.  
  
Despite noticing, resistance wasn’t on Raven’s mind. Even without the fog of arousal over her thoughts, she’d always been the type to take the easy way out.  
  
And submitting to the Grimm was so, _so_ easy. The easiest thing she had ever done. To just… let… _go_ …   
  
Anything to soothe the burning sensations wracking her entire body, and to silence the growing despair of her failure.  
  
The beast straddling her head started to rock back and forth. Raven whimpered in disappointment as his balls left her, before that enormously thick cock smeared a layer of pre across her face as he started to thrust against her.  
  
He wasn’t even using her for his own pleasure. He was just _staining_ her with his essence. Rubbing it into her skin, her nose, her hair… she’d never escape his scent. It would stay with her, burned into her mind and marking her as thoroughly as any brand as he grinded his cock against her features.  
  
Shakily, her unbound hands came up. Not to strike or push away at the monster toying with her… But to _touch_. To _feel_ for herself the weight of the Grimm’s testicles. Loose skin from his sack spilled over the tips of her fingers, and the beast let out a pleased rumble as her splayed palms each hefted a nut.  
  
“Hrmm, that’s _good_ , meat,” he growled in satisfaction. “Give my nuts a massage; gonna fill your belly with the contents if you do a good enough job.”  
  
Known to all present but left unsaid was that he was going to do so _anyway_ , regardless of her performance. There was only one way this encounter was going to end.  
  
Raven couldn’t look down to see what the other was doing. By now, she couldn’t even _imagine_ doing anything but letting the beast use her in any way he wanted, even if she _could_ lift her head with the sheer heft of his cock pressing down on it. But Raven could feel warm breath on her thighs that made her skin erupt in goosebumps, before something long and slick flicked across her clit and trailed down her slit.  
  
The temptress’ tongue, it must be! But then… if her _breath_ had been enough to put Raven in this state…?  
  
Her worries were well founded. There was a brief chill as the air touched Raven’s saliva-slicked lower lips, but it was quickly washed away as heat and sensitivity bloomed in the wake of the Grimm’s tongue.  
  
Raven whined, writhing in place as best she could with her body pinned under the beast’s bulk. She heard a teasing giggle from the temptress, before the she-Grimm took a small breath and lightly blew cool air over Raven’s clit.  
  
Her hips jerked into the air, fluids gushing as Raven climaxed. She’d been left so sensitive that there was nothing else she could do, that tiny sensation had been enough to make her arousal spike!  
  
She didn’t even get a chance to come back to herself before the temptress’ slick tongue was pushing inside of her, wriggling back and forth to ensure there was a solid, even coating of her venom on every last bit of Raven’s inner walls. The tongue stretched so long that by the time the temptress’ lips met with Raven’s slit in a lewd parody of a kiss, the tip of her appendage was brushing Raven’s cervix.  
  
Then, the she-Grimm trailed her tongue around that tight ring in a long, slow circle, and Raven _wailed_ in ecstasy into the beast’s balls as he thrust forward and buried her face into them again for a few more seconds.  
  
Her pussy was on _fire_. Every nerve-ending constantly sparking with overwhelming amounts of erotic sensation. Just the merest amount of _friction_ inside was causing her pussy to spasm, again and again in an insidious feedback loop.  
  
When the temptress pulled her tongue back, the slick muscle sliding against her inner walls set Raven off again, a stream of fluids chasing it as it left. Any noise she tried to make was completely muffled in the beast’s nuts, though, as he chuckled and milked more of his pre down his length for it to slowly drool onto her face and hair.  
  
Raven was all but blind. Her vision was filled with leathery skin, coated in her own saliva from her desperate attempts to savor as much of the Grimm’s nuts as she possibly could. However, she didn’t _need_ to be able to see to know what was about to happen when she felt something warm and thick come to rest against her lower lips.  
  
Just having it _sit there_ , pressing on her entrance, had Raven writhing as sparks of pleasure coiled up from between her legs and pulsed through her body.   
  
When the temptress put it inside… when she was finally _fucked…_ Raven realized that she might genuinely lose her mind. If these two were not stopped, she would never be the same again.  
  
Raven moved, made a halfhearted effort to drag herself free, even managed to pull her head out from under the beast in the greatest effort of willpower she’d ever mustered in her life.  
  
Then the beast reached down, grabbed her by her hair, and buried her face back in his balls with contemptuous ease. She gasped at the brief shock of pain, a thick strand of his pre landed on her tongue and was then pressed deep into her taste buds by his nuts, and Raven was doomed.  
  
Sensing her victim’s weakness, the temptress exerted the most _minute_ amount of force. Enough for Raven’s inflamed and swollen labia to part around the fat cockhead. The gasp this elicited from Raven’s throat only served to fill her lungs with even more of the maddening scent wafting from the beast’s nutsack.  
  
It was not going to be quick, her frenzied mind realized. The she-Grimm was going to take her time, and savor every last moment as she was slowly ground away, her very identity eroding against their assault.  
  
Neither of them were in a rush. She was the strongest fighter in her tribe; these two would crush any who dared try and save her. Not that they would.  
  
The beast seemed to delight in simply forcing Raven to worship his virile nuts, and was clearly in no hurry to end her performance. They weren’t going to shatter the bandit ‘queen’ too quickly. They would let her feel every moment as her mind and will frayed, until they eventually decided to give her the final push to make it all _snap._  
  
Raven despaired, deep down, at knowing how powerless she was to stop it despite how clearly she could see how things would go. That feeling was almost entirely lost behind a budding giddiness at the realization of how long this pleasure would last.  
  
The pressure between her legs mounted, further and further. Her labia squished at first, then spread as her entrance was opened up by the temptress’s thick cock. Raven wasn’t inexperienced by any means, but just taking the _head_ of the she-Grimm’s member was beyond anything she’d ever felt, stretching her so wide that Raven _knew_ she was as good as ruined already, just from the first couple of inches!  
  
Deeper, deeper, yet deeper it went. Every inch of progress was marked by a full-body thrash from her, a frantic bucking of her hips. No matter how hard she tried--both to pull away from it, and to force it _deeper_ \--Raven could do nothing. The temptress adjusted herself as needed to maintain the same, agonizingly slow pace. _She_ was the one in charge here, not Raven.  
  
Raven couldn’t make a noise that didn’t get smothered by the beast’s constant grinding against her face, but the temptress was vocal enough for both of them. Moaning loudly and without shame, enjoying herself without a hint of self-consciousness. She talked, too, taunting Raven and whispering filthy things that stoked the embers in the bandit’s core ever higher.  
  
“Slut. Whore,” she jeered as she thrust another inch, almost knocking at her cervix. “I feel you _squeezing_ around me. So eager to have another child? Our queen will enjoy resting her feet on your swollen belly. I’ll come by and visit you when you’re chained to her throne, perhaps _milk_ you to return the favor for how eager you are to make me cum right now.”  
  
Raven wanted to deny it. But a weak, feeble shaking of her head. The resolve that had led to her becoming the queen of a tribe of ruthless cutthroats had utterly fled her.  
  
The temptress leaned forward, affectionately nuzzling her brother’s balls as she got close enough to whisper into Raven’s ear. “Don’t worry, our Queen is kind. You’ll see your family again… and all of you can worship her cock _together_ , once we bring them to her as well.”  
  
One final, punctuating _push_ of her hips, and the temptress squeezed through Raven’s sensitized cervix and hilted herself inside of the bandit’s very _womb_.  
  
Raven tried to convince herself that was what made her cum, and not the prospect of what was coming next.  
  
She failed.  
  
-.-.-.-  
  
Hours passed like this, until both of her tormentors were finally-- _finally_ sated.  
  
The woman who was once Raven Branwen was only so much _fuckmeat_ , now. Sweat, dirt, tears, and an overabundance of sexual fluids liberally coated her skin. Her breathing came raggedly, and she lay limply on the forest floor, not an ounce of strength left in her body.  
  
After grinding against her face for his pleasure long enough, the beast had finally cum. His seed had fountained up into the air in enormous, virile ropes before splattering down into Raven’s hair and along her back, even atop his sibling, but he’d been certain to paint her face with a few spurts. He’d even collected some on his finger and ensured that a thick layer was coated under Raven’s nose so his concentrated musk could burn into her brain. Then to ensure that she got plenty to taste as well, he’d finally deigned to fuck her throat for the rest of their little session.  
  
The temptress had enjoyed herself as well. Filling Raven’s womb had been wonderful to start, but there were so many other things to do with a willing _slut_ like this one. Giving her ass the same treatment as her cunt had been a good next step, before spreading the aphrodisiac venom across the rest of her body once she’d finished there. Taking Raven’s tits, teasing between her thighs, bringing her to climax with nothing but gentle teases and light touches, before revisiting her holes to ensure they were _properly ruined._  
  
When the siblings decided that they’d had enough fun, the beast hefted the barely conscious former bandit by the throat like a doll. “This is the best the Enemy can do?”  
  
“She was the weakest of her team,” the temptress reminded him. “Perhaps not in combat, but certainly of will. After all, she was the one who ran.”  
  
The beast grunted. “I want the others to test me. It’s better if I force someone _strong_ to break.”  
  
“I’m sure you’ll get your wish, brother. But let us present our tribute to the Queen.”  
  
The temptress traced her finger through the air, and in its wake a portal opened just like the one that Raven had summoned. The siblings walked through, the beast dragging Raven along behind them, and then it closed.  
  
Eventually, the bandits would come looking. They’d find nothing but a trampled clearing, signs of battle, and stains they refused to identify on the ground. To avoid raising questions, it was decided that she was dead, nothing left. Her tribe would never see Raven again, and would struggle without their powerful leader.  
  
The bandit queen that had terrorized the continent, gone in a moment. Erased, and replaced with a toy. Nobody would ever even know what happened to her.  
  
Except for her family, her old team. They would find out...eventually.  
  
-.-.-.-  
  
Raven was handed to the Seers after the beast and the temptress had presented her to Salem. She would be cleaned and healed before Salem would take her own pleasure from Ozpin’s former agent.  
  
The Grimm duo knelt in front of their Queen, who watched their memories of the fight through yet another Seer, linked to their minds. Finally, she spoke.  
  
“The two of you… have exceeded my every expectation. You are the greatest of the Grimm I have created, as intelligent as any of the mortals. I have more tasks for you, and I have no doubt you will complete them. But first… for your accomplishments, I will grant you both names.”  
  
Salem rose from her throne and placed her hand on the temptress. “Ishtar. In an ancient, dead language, that word could mean love and war interchangeably. A title that fits you to perfection.”  
  
Then she stepped over, and brushed her hand along the thick, predatory jawline of the beast. “And you, my creation, shall have another name from that language. Anu, meaning a power fit to rend the sky itself.”  
  
Salem went back to her throne, satisfaction evident on her features as she commemorates the success of her agents. “Our enemy will learn to fear your names, in due time. And his agents will moan them in pleasure as you dominate their minds and bodies. You’ve done very well, my children. But there is more work yet.”  
  
Matching eager grins were her response.


	3. Chapter 3: Yang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's still too dangerous for the newly-named Ishtar and Anu to target the remaining members of Team STRQ. Their children, however, are more vulnerable...

  
_“The greatest threat to our kind are the warriors with silver eyes, my children. The eyes are a mark, signifying a power that they have carried through their bloodline since before even I learned to use magic. There are not many left, but one of them is among the remainder of Ozma’s champions. And if she sees you, before you have gathered the strength necessary to overcome her power… you will be destroyed in an instant.”_  
  
Such was their queen’s warning that she had given them ahead of their next assignment. To summarize… beware of Summer Rose.  
  
She was not their target today, however. Nor was any other member of team STRQ. The remaining members were far more tightly knit than the cowardly Raven had been. Instead, they were to… establish foundations, of a sort. Spreading corruption among the innocent.  
  
Raven and Summer both had both borne daughters by the man Taiyang Xiao Long. Summer’s daughter was the youngest, and unfortunately tended to stay with her parents. It could be weeks before young Ruby would expose herself, and there were better ways to spend their time.  
  
For example, targeting the older sister.  
  
Yang Xiao Long, Raven’s daughter, was far more boisterous and adventurous than Ruby Rose. Their queen’s smallest Nevermores had secretly watched their home for a long time, and knew enough for Anu and Ishtar to make their plan.  
  
Much of the island of Patch was considered safe from the Grimm, regularly patrolled by formidable Huntsmen and their trainees, and so Yang was permitted to wander--so long as she didn’t venture beyond the cleared perimeter.  
  
The boundary of the ‘safe zone’ was no match for Ishtar’s growing magical abilities. It was the work of a moment for her to create an opening in their early warning system, a vulnerability that let her and Anu slink into the mortals’ territory.  
  
Anu’s nostrils flared as he caught the scent he was searching for, and the Grimm’s fangs were bared in a feral grin. The hunt was on.  
  
-.-.-.-  
  
Despite his size, Anu knew how to move with deliberation and stealth. As the petite little girl wandered along this shaded forest trail, she was utterly unaware of how each step brought her closer and closer to his hiding spot, giving the Grimm plenty of time to observe his target.  
  
An energetic little thing, imagining adventures with every step. Yang was even younger and smaller than Cinder, wearing simple homemade clothing and keeping her fetching blonde hair up in a pair of pigtails. It was clear she was going to grow up to be quite the beauty.  
  
Homemade clothing… a gesture of love from her current parents? A gift, perhaps? Or did she make them herself?   
  
Hnn… Whatever the case may have been, it concealed her body from his gaze, and would need to be destroyed for that insult.  
  
She could keep the pigtails. Anu wanted to see how they fared as _handles…_  
  
Yang heedlessly marched down the trail, closer and closer. She didn’t notice the broken branches, the prints only partially concealed by the undergrowth, or the faint sound of a heavy creature breathing. No, she hummed a song to herself and was lost in her own imagination.  
  
And then Anu’s fist shot out of the veil of ivy that concealed him, closing around the girl’s head and muffling any screams before she had the chance to make them.  
  
As she thrashed helplessly in his grip, Anu chuckled. “Don’t worry, sweet thing. I don’t _break_ my toys… _too_ much.”  
  
One claw extended from his free hand, and the Grimm sliced away her outfit like it was paper, letting scraps of cloth fall to the ground without leaving a scratch on the smooth, soft skin of his prize.  
  
Alas, he _would_ need to be more gentle with her than he was with Cinder and her mother. Such a _delicate_ thing could easily be damaged if he wasn’t careful, and there was no satisfaction in simply causing pain without purpose.  
  
It would be easy to simply hold her in one fist and use the struggling, squirming girl like a toy. But first, distance was needed. It would buy time… and give them freedom to make all the noise they wanted.  
  
He clutched his prize to his chest, barely noticing her constant kicking as he simply loped off into the wilderness. His long stride ate up the miles, but the young girl didn’t stop struggling for a single moment.  
  
Finally, he came to a halt in a clearing, and held Yang out with a frown on his face.  
  
The fiery little thing had started _biting_ at some point, and was currently doing her level best to chew through the knuckle of his index finger. Her hands were busy trying to cover herself, a waste of time if you asked Anu.  
  
“Stop that,” he rumbled. “You’ll lose your teeth.” He shifted his grip, uncovering her mouth now that they were far enough away for nobody to hear her cries, and taking his digits away from her ineffective gnawing.  
  
So she started yelling at him, threats of all things. “My mom and dad are gonna smash you flat! And I’m gonna get new clothes made outta your fur!”  
  
Right. That was quite enough of that.  
  
He dropped her to the ground, then leaned down to loom over her. “I’m afraid they are too far to help you, girl.” Anu bared his teeth, before trailing his tongue across his lips. “You’re mine, and nothing can stop me from doing as I wish.”  
  
Yang gulped, glancing around as though she was expecting either Taiyang or Summer to charge into the clearing at that very moment. But of course, neither of them came. The stark reality of her situation sank in as she saw the snarling Grimm standing over her, with no help in sight. She even forgot to cover herself as she cringed away from his fangs, holding her hands up in a feeble attempt to ward him off instead. “Wh… what do you want?”  
  
“Isn’t it obvious?” he chuckled--before pausing. It occurred to him that it might actually _not_ be obvious. Humans weren’t as lucky as he was in having sprung into existence fully-formed and filled with knowledge of the world.  
  
Hm. They were fortunate he was here, to give them purpose.   
  
This one, Yang… she was not destined to be a mindless ornament adorning his Queen’s throne like her mother. Not yet, anyway.  
  
Pouncing on her and using her like a sleeve would be gratifying, but if he began that way he would need to stop before he was sated, to avoid _damaging_ the fragile thing. No, he would play with her first. Get as much service and pleasure from her as he could before she was overwhelmed.  
  
“...Are you going to eat me?” Yang asked, when he didn’t elaborate. There was a tiny tremble in her voice, but she was holding together remarkably well for a human who believed his kind existed to kill hers.  
  
“There’s no pleasure in that,” Anu grunted. He’d hunted an animal on the way here, just to see what it was like. “A moment of flavor, then done. If you were a deer, maybe I would settle.”  
  
He prowled forward so his bulk was positioned entirely over her body. If Yang glanced away from his jaws, she wouldn’t be able to help but notice his thick nuts swaying beneath his sheathe. “But you, sweet thing… you are good for so much _more._ ”  
  
Another bit further forward, and now Yang made a noise of surprise as she noticed his endowment. He wondered if she’d react to his scent like her mother did.   
  
He decided to check.  
  
“I traveled far to come here. I’m covered in sweat from the road.” He lowered himself to within easy reach of the small child, his nuts swaying slightly an inch from her nose. “Clean me. Use your tongue. Or I’ll decide eating _is_ all you’re good for.”  
  
“What?! No, gross!”  
  
“You would be barely a single bite, but if that is all the pleasure I’d get from you, it would do. _Or,_ you do as you’re _told,_ ” Anu growled, the rumble in his chest powerful enough to rattle pebbles on the ground beneath him. His threats were empty, but the girl didn’t know that.  
  
Yang squeezed her eyes shut, sticking her tongue out as far as it would go and awkwardly poking at one of his balls with the tip. It was a tiny, wet little pinprick on his heavy orbs, but that tiny moment of contact was enough to begin letting his taste do its work.  
  
“...I thought it would be worse...” Yang mumbled. From her brief exposure, it _would_ only taste like salt, with her barely able to sense a hint of his own, unique essence. But it was there, and as she kept going it would stain her as thoroughly as it had her mother.  
  
“Continue,” Anu ground out.  
  
He’d already made such a frightening impression on Yang that she obeyed instantly, and the taste that she’d already gotten had begun to wear away at her hesitation already. Soon enough, he felt that little pink tongue pressing against his nuts again, more firmly this time.   
  
As a Grimm, grime and filth just didn’t seem to stick to Anu. He didn’t need to bathe in order to remain completely pristine… so there was nothing unpleasant to stop Yang from willingly continuing.   
  
And while Anu _had_ lied about needing cleaning, he hadn’t lied about the sweat. It was nothing like a human’s or faunus’, though, far from it. Just like everything else about him, it was simply another tool in his arsenal. A concentration of his already potent pheromones, ready to fog the mind and stoke the lust of whoever found themselves exposed.  
  
Yang shuddered underneath him, goosebumps popping up all over her body for reasons that she couldn’t understand. She would certainly be feeling it now, an unfamiliar heat beginning to burn in the pit of her stomach. Maybe this was her first time feeling arousal?  
  
It would be her first time for many things, today.  
  
Anu grinned, lowering himself a fraction of an inch further and letting his balls sway tantalizingly in front of Yang’s nose. Her tongue slid out again, lapping at his pheromone-laden ballflesh. Her hesitation wore away more and more with every lick, every dose of his taste that coated her tongue and prepared the little girl for what would be coming next.  
  
Her mother had broken even quicker, so perhaps innocence was some level of defense. Little Yang didn’t know what was going on, she didn’t know how much further there was to fall. All she knew was that Anu had ordered her to tongue bathe his balls, and when she started doing it she felt _good._  
  
“The road has made me sore as well, little thing. Massage the tension from my body,” Anu ordered. Yang looked up at him, lilac eyes widened in confusion, both at his order and at the things she was feeling already.   
  
Maybe she didn’t understand the reason for his command, but when her eyes met his stern glare she evidently decided not to question it. Instead, she lifted her hands up to his melon-sized balls, hesitantly cupping and trying to push and squeeze despite how thoroughly they dwarfed her hands.   
  
Anu growled in pleasure. Despite the clumsy nature of her attention, the fact that the fiery young daughter of his enemies was the one providing it was more than enough to make up for that. He felt tightness in his sheathe as his cock began to swell.  
  
“Keep your tongue on them, you were not told to stop! And use more force, I barely feel it!” he barked, and Yang hesitated as she tried to figure out a way to satisfy both of his demands.  
  
After a moment, she wrapped her arms around his immense nuts, just barely able to encircle them as she practically hugged them to her chest. Another, more powerful pleased rumble came from Anu as he finally felt her touch as something more than a ticklish caress.  
  
Yang glanced down, swallowing heavily as she saw a drop of his sweat collect in the crease of his balls now that she was holding them together. Anu saw how her mouth suddenly went dry, as Yang quickly leaned in and scooped it up on her tongue.  
  
As his flavor burst into her mind, Yang whimpered. The Grimm could see her arousal starting to leak down her thighs.   
  
“Keep going.”  
  
“I… I f-feel funny,” she mewled.  
  
“Keep. _Going.”_  
  
Another drop slid down his nuts, right below his sheathe, laden with enough pheromones and musk to addict the most chaste of women . Once again, Yang leaned in to catch it on her tongue, and this time she didn’t pull back. She kept going just as ordered, trailing along up between his balls, and then she squeezed her eyes shut with a tiny whimper as a tiny orgasm rolled over her system.  
  
When it passed, Yang didn’t need to be prompted again. She worked her lips and small tongue over Anu’s balls, rubbing her thighs together as her arousal roared to life.  
  
 _Just like her mother,_ Anu thought.  
  
He could feel his own arousal growing, and subtly coaxed Yang higher so that her attentions reached his sheathe. There, his musk and pheromones were at their most intense, and Yang’s eyes dilated as she reached it. She buried her nose and tongue in the folds of leathery skin and fur, dribbles of her juices squirting to the floor as she was overwhelmed in pleasure.  
  
She didn’t have long to enjoy it, though. Anu’s thick cock started to slowly push out of his sheathe, pressing against little Yang’s face. The head was similar enough to a cut human man’s, though it was a vibrant red and the ridge at the edge of the crown was firm enough to grind into his chosen partner’s body. Below that, though, the shaft was decidedly more bestial, lined with bumps, cartilaginous spurs, and upraised ridges. Fitting for one such as he.  
  
Before it could spill too far out, Anu placed his hand behind Yang’s head, holding her in place in front of his sheathe. “Open wide, little thing. It will be even _better_ this way…”  
  
Dutifully, lustfully, Yang obeyed. As Anu’s cock continued to throb its way to its full size, inch after inch pushing forward, it was only exposed to the air for a moment. He placed the tip of his cock between Yang’s lips, oozing precum onto her tongue and instantly erasing any doubts she might have in a haze of bliss at the taste. Then, he simply let himself push down her throat. Nearly an inch at a time with every single beat of his black heart.  
  
Compared to him, Yang was a doll. A toy. So tiny beneath him, and he strained her jaw to its absolute limits. There was no going back, though, she couldn’t escape his grip even if she wanted to. His cock pulsed, reaching down her throat and bulging her neck obscenely, down beyond her chest, into her stomach, and finally reaching its full length buried somewhere just underneath her navel.  
  
Ah, what a shame. Another six inches, maybe a foot, and he could have impaled her completely from end to end.   
  
Anu rested his hand on top of Yang’s head as the little girl shuddered and gurgled, imagining the scene. Perhaps he’d take her to go visit her mother, wearing young Yang on his cock like a sleeve.   
  
Mm… thoughts for the future. Perhaps he still had some room to grow. And if not, well… she was a delightful toy anyway.  
  
The poor girl was likely beyond thought for now. Her nose and lips were still buried in Anu’s sheathe, but with his length buried inside of her body Yang was little more than a living sextoy that squirmed and leaked her juices all over the ground.  
  
He savored it for a moment longer, before gripping her firmly and pulling her away. His cock slid free from her lips, glistening with a thick layer of saliva and his own pre, and when he finally pulled her all the way off Yang coughed and hacked up frothy strings of the mixture.  
  
And then, Anu waited for her eyes to refocus, for her thoughts to return. “Did you enjoy it?” he asked her in a pleased rumble.  
  
Even after how thoroughly her body had been stretched and ruined, little Yang hesitantly nodded. “Th-there was… so much… I don’t know why…”  
  
“You don’t need to understand, sweet thing.” Anu lifted her, one arm under her shoulders and the other hand holding one of her thighs. She might as well have been weightless for how easily he lifted her, spread her legs, and pressed the tip of his cock against her far-too-small entrance.  
  
“You don’t need to know why I’m doing this,” he continued. “It feels good. That is all you need to know. Focus on that. _Surrender_ to it. To _me._ ”  
  
And then he started to push inside of Yang’s virgin little cunt.  
  
She started gasping and crying out as his size made her _stretch,_ but there was nothing Yang could do but endure.  
  
Anu snarled, needing to actually exert his strength to make any progress with how _sinfully_ tight the young girl was. Her cries were music to his ears, the panic that was slowly being overcome with pleasure as inch after inch of his length sank into her snug confines.  
  
Yang’s voice rose in pitch, squealing as his first ridge reached her entrance, spreading her even wider for a brief moment before it _popped_ inside. The bulge that was slowly moving up her body clearly outlined Anu’s cock, he could see every bump and vein of himself with how stretched she was around him.  
  
And then, far too soon, Anu reached her cervix with most of his cock still outside. He _needed_ to hilt himself within her to complete his task, his queen had been specific, so it didn’t matter to him how insane it was that he continued to apply more and more pressure.  
  
He would fit. She would not be injured by it. Beyond that, the only thing Anu cared about was the perverse enjoyment he got out of watching Yang’s eyes roll back as she climaxed again, and the crushingly tight feeling of her squeezing around his shaft.  
  
For the next several inches, Yang’s womb remained sealed. Instead of pushing inside, Anu’s cock was just smashing it flat and shoving it deeper into her body. Yang was clutching her belly, tiny gasps and whimpers the only noises she could make with her breath being cut short from the sheer pressure inside of her. Anu could feel her hands through her skin, and they only spurred him onwards.  
  
With a snarl, he tightened his grip once again and lifted the young blonde back up his shaft. She clung to him so tightly he was briefly concerned that he wouldn’t be able to pull back, but just as slowly as he’d entered her inch after inch slid free.  
  
Anu bared his teeth and laid Yang down on her back, kneeling over her. He changed his grip so that he was holding both of her slender thighs, spreading her wide and hoisting them back up over her shoulders as he prepared for what came next.  
  
Yang opened her mouth, mustering the energy to say something, maybe beg for gentleness or restraint. Whatever it was, she never got to say it. Anu _slammed_ himself down into Yang, completely flattening the loli in an utterly brutal mating press!   
  
His cock bulled through any resistance her body might have offered, smashing through her cervix and gaping it open as he hit the far wall of her womb and kept going, shoving Yang’s internals aside as he converted her precious, underdeveloped womb into a fucking condom around his length.  
  
At the same time, he leaned forward and let his tongue spill from his jaws, pushing it between Yang’s lips and down her loosened throat, packing her full from both ends!  
  
He couldn’t tell if Yang was orgasming over and over again, or if the little girl had simply hit a single peak early on and never left it. Anu continued to ravage Yang, rutting her like the beast he was at heart, letting her swallow around his tongue as he lewdly perverted and stole so many things.  
  
Her first kiss, her first time, both experiences that should have been heartwarming and wholesome corrupted and turned depraved.  
  
And finally, as Anu’s knot swelled and stretched Yang further than ever before, his polished balls clenched tight and unloaded gallons of virile cum straight into Yang’s stretched and battered womb.  
  
At that moment, when Yang’s body, mind, and soul were all at their most defenseless, a gift from Salem activated. Red lines glowed along his body, invisible when they’d been etched by his mother and his sister before he’d set off to Patch but shining now that they were in use. The rune-like tattoos ran all the way down to where he was hilted inside of Yang, the light flowing down his hips, along his balls, across his cock, and into the young girl.  
  
There was a jolt of pure _bliss_ inside of Yang’s belly, and whatever consciousness she still clung to fled in an instant.  
  
-.-.-.-  
  
Yang was being hugged by someone, encircled in their powerful arms while she sat in their lap. Everything was confusing, though the thick, twitching bulge she was sitting on reminded her of something… important.  
  
The person hugging her shifted, and placed a gentle kiss on top of her head. “Close your eyes and rest, you need to adjust to this new connection. Do not worry, I will see you again within your dreams.  
  
Oh, okay. Yang... _did_ feel super sleepy all of a sudden. She’d just nap here, with this lady. The idea made her happy.  
  
-.-.-.-  
  
The little blonde was _quite_ enthusiastic, now. Even though she’d passed out, by now she’d loosened up enough to properly _fuck._ The feeling of her tiny pussy stretched out and rippling around his monstrous member was simply _exquisite_.  
  
And _distracting_.  
  
Anu only felt the waves of desperate fear mixed with protective rage when their source was right upon him.  
  
Red eyes widening, the bestial Grimm whirled about, one paw still clamped around the insensate girl’s midsection as he used her like the toy she was--just in time to see Taiyang Xiao Long burst into the clearing.  
  
There was a split second of shock on his tanned face as he registered what had happened to his beloved daughter. A moment to take in the sight of her: naked, spitted on a monster’s cock, drooling and giggling incoherently.  
  
Then the Huntsman’s lips peeled back in a snarl as his righteous fury turned _absolutely_ ** _murderous_**.  
  
 _“I’LL KILL YOU!”_ the man _roared,_ and disappeared in a flicker of motion, the earth beneath his feet cratering such was his speed. Before Anu could brace himself for combat, he felt a sudden blinding _pain_ in his armored snout as it was _cracked_. Reeling, the followup blow to his broad chest knocked him to an unwilling standing position on his hind legs.  
  
He was dimly aware of Yang squealing in startled delight as she was ripped off of his cock and pulled away to the safety of her father’s arms. Anu fell heavily onto his side, the paw not supporting him clamping around his broken snout.  
  
That was the hardest he had been hit in his life. His early successes had led to him growing overconfident, and now he was paying for it.  
  
Anu glared balefully at the Huntsman as he frantically looked over the daughter he held snugly in one gauntleted arm.  
  
“Mooore,” she whined plaintively, and suddenly the fury was back. The Grimm warily regained his footing, and Taiyang’s hateful gaze never left him for an instant. The only thing stopping the Huntsman from doing his level best to erase Anu from the face of this world was his precious baby girl.  
  
“Oooh, he hit you hard, brother,” Ishtar murmured under her breath as she emerged from the shadows of the forest to step up beside him. Unlike him, _she_ hadn’t been distracted by the rutting. A quiet commentary was all she would permit herself, of course. Grimm have slaked their lusts on people before, left them confused and addicted but _intelligence_ would be seen as a warning sign, a sign of their queen’s personal attention.  
  
“Coul’ ‘ave ‘arned ‘e,” he groused through his broken jaw, just as quietly. That would be a bitch to put up with until it healed.  
  
“Pain ensures that a lesson is remembered,” she lightly responded. “I don’t think you’ll forget this next one any time soon.”  
  
 _‘What, did you get that from Mother?’_ he wanted to ask, but decided not to. Talking hurt.  
  
Taiyang’s narrowed brown eyes flickered between the two foes before him. This fight would require every ounce of his focus, and he couldn’t afford to be distracted and tied down by protecting Yang.  
  
It left him with only one course of action.  
  
“I’m gonna kill you. Don’t know how you got past the border, but I’ll run your trail down and rip your fucking heads off,” Taiyang swore.  
  
He didn’t even know they could understand them. Perhaps he was only making a promise to himself, Anu thought. He played up his own expected role, snarling and digging at the ground with his claws while Ishtar similarly disguised her own behavior by crouching and prowling on all fours.  
  
One of his gauntlets expanded as what seemed to be a cannon unfolded from it, aimed squarely at them.  
  
“Just not right now.”  
  
A colossal _BOOM!_ forced the duo to scatter as an unholy firestorm borne by a Burn Dust shell of tremendous size engulfed them.  
  
Then Taiyang sprinted home at best possible speed, cradling his daughter in his arms as he made his escape.  
  
He would report two new species of Grimm, and once his wife was there to guard their children, he would personally follow their trail all the way to the coastline, where he would be forced to give up. They would be noticed and remembered, but only as another variety of ‘normal’ Grimm. Security on Patch would be tightened, and everyone would breathe a sigh of relief about how things ‘could have been so much worse.’  
  
And all the while, their Mistress would whisper in Yang’s ear while the young girl dreamed.


	4. Chapter 4: The Next Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains plot, a performance review, and male-on-futa.

Night had fallen over the world by the time Ishtar and Anu had returned to their mistress’ imposing castle. The Semblance that the female had copied from their first capture had been _quite_ the boon, allowing them to quickly vanish from the shores of Patch and return to their queen’s side, stepping between seas, continents, and harsh terrain as if through a doorway. They now knelt in supplication before her ivory throne, awaiting her judgement over their performance… while sneaking furtive glances at the pale, round bottom of the woman nestled between their queen’s legs.  
  
“Ghlk, gagkh, hmm~!”  
  
The small, wet noises of delight Raven made as she willingly swallowed their mistress’ cock-meat down to the base, hands gripping her thick, matronly thighs, were _incredibly_ attention-grabbing for the nigh perpetually horny pair.  
  
“Your success is to be congratulated,” Salem told them; the warm, fond smile on her face felt distinctly out of place with the eroticism involved in her current state. But it was an expression the pair of monsters mirrored as they looked up adoringly at her. “Thanks to your efforts, we now have an unwitting spy and agent in our enemies’ own home, while they suspect _nothing_. Well done.”  
  
Her next words were quick to bank their giddy feelings.  
  
“But your carelessness…” she continued, and that smile twisted to a stern frown. “ _That_ is to be reprimanded.”  
  
As one, the Grimm siblings hunched their shoulders and lowered their heads in contrition.  
  
“Once the connection had been established, there was no reason to stay--aside from your own personal gratification. And even then, that would not have been an issue if you had not been distracted and allowed the girl’s father to take you by surprise. Anu, if his bloodthirst had outweighed his concern for his daughter, Taiyang Xiao Long may very well have killed you. His resolve, both as a warrior _and_ parent, is far stronger than Raven’s-” Salem threaded her hand through her newest slut’s hair and held her down for several seconds to emphasize. “-and only in breaking her will did your victory come so easily.”  
  
Anu nodded with a grimace, accepting his Queen’s words as she shifted her attention to Ishtar. “For your part, while I do appreciate the sentiment behind allowing your brother to learn from his mistakes, if Taiyang had broken his _spine_ instead of his jaw you may very well have returned here alone. At the very least, poor Anu would have been crippled until I could invest the effort to heal him… and _you_ would have held no small measure of the blame.”  
  
They each bore the critiques with matching amounts of shame. One wouldn’t have thought that Grimm could look guilty, like chastised children.  
  
Seeing this, their queen sighed, and grabbed her eager cocksucker by a fistful of her hair and forcefully hauled her off, heedless of her disappointed whine. A gesture from her caused the chain linked to the collar around the former bandit’s neck to retract and pull her out of the way.  
  
She gracefully rose from her throne, slinking down the steps leading up to it until she reached them both. Her soft, delicate, ivory-pale hands came up to caress their jawlines--and in Anu’s case, her hand glowed with dark light as broken bone was mended, seamless save for a slight discoloration to signify that it had been broken.  
  
“You were created to compliment one another, reinforce the other’s weak points. So support each other. Failure is a powerful tutor, but one to be learned from at times of less risk. Do you both understand?”  
  
“Yes, Mistress.”  
  
“Yes, my queen.”  
  
“Good. In that case, let us discuss your next targets.” A gesture from Salem, and a Seer approached. The tentacled Grimm’s bulbous head glowed, and a map of Remnant appeared in the air in front of them. There were five points of light glowing on the map, one for each Kingdom and the fifth for Menagerie.  
  
“Due to your actions in having breached the island’s defenses and leading a host of Grimm inside, Patch will be on high alert for the foreseeable future. The remainder of Team STRQ will be prepared for anything; Summer Rose is refusing to leave her children out of sight. If you try again, you _will_ be killed,” she declared with utmost surety.  
  
It rankled at the duo to have their deficiencies stated so plainly by their goddess, but they knew she was right. All they lived for was to serve her will, and they could not do that if they were dead.  
  
“Despite your strength, both of you are still growing into your powers. Eventually, you may be their match in equal combat, but not now. It is fortunate, then, that there are _other_ places my influence must reach while we wait for them to lower their guard.”  
  
Red lines traced over two places on the map. Atlas and Menagerie, a small representation of the capital of each appearing in silhouette above their marker. Salem gestured towards the floating city in the frozen north first.   
  
“The mortals use Dust for their technology and weapons. Most Dust on Remnant flows from the supply of the Schnee bloodline. The original patriarch of the family was a true champion, one who I would be hesitant to send you against as you are now… but he is long dead. The current leader of the SDC is a petty and simple man, his only useful trait being a certain level of low cunning. Enough to amass a fortune of the Lien he lusts for so.”  
  
Another gesture, and images of the Schnee family appeared over the map. The impassive figure of Jacques… and beside him, images of his wife and three children. A small smile played around Salem’s lips. “Subvert the family, and should some _tragedy_ befall Jacques, the world’s Dust trade will be in my hands.”  
  
The Grimm siblings studied the images, grinning as they began to anticipate the fun they would have with the Schnee women.  
  
The images vanished as the map refocused itself down south to Menagerie. “They are not the only influential individuals I would like under my thumb, of course,” Salem continued. “Menagerie is not an official Kingdom, but it has a great deal of pull within the Faunus community. There was a revolution over their civil rights not long ago, within living memory.”  
  
Salem sighed, and looked as though she was resisting the urge to roll her eyes. “Of course, just as it always is with the mortals, humans only curbed the worst of their tendencies after such a thorough and painful lesson was taught, and by now it seems many have already forgotten. There is a movement for further equality and integration among the Faunus, peaceful for now but there is no way to know how long that will last. The leader is Ghira Belladonna, and he _too_ has a wife and a daughter.”  
  
More images appeared above the map, displaying the second set of targets. Salem idly twirled a finger, bringing the representation of Ghira to the front. “There is no law of inheritance to take advantage of, but unlike Jacques Schnee, by all accounts Ghira Belladonna actually _does_ respect his wife. You may subvert him as well if you wish, but even if you only focus on Kali Belladonna, she will still provide an adequate opportunity to nudge the Faunus in whatever direction I see fit.”  
  
Salem laced her hands in front of her, turning back towards her creations. “There are other potential targets around the world, to be sure. But none so...” Salem’s lips curled into a sultry smile as her eyes grew half-lidded. “ _Delectable._ ”  
  
The tip of her tongue snaked out to wet her lower lip. “Which do you believe sounds like the more appropriate first target?”  
  
Ishtar blinked in surprise. “You’re… asking us, Mistress?”  
  
“I gave you minds to think with, did I not? Tell me which you would choose.” With a gesture, Salem brought all of the pictures back and set them side by side in a pair of groups.  
  
Anu leans closer, examining the two sets of images along with the simple representations of where they lived. “The… floating city. How would we get there, if we chose them? Ishtar’s portals can only reach someone that matters to her.”  
  
“With difficulty, I imagine,” Salem dryly responded. “There is no easy solution to that quandary. Though, fortunately, you may not necessarily need to at first. Willow Schnee takes refuge from her husband by going out on hunts in the tundra, for the thrill of capturing rare animals. Though of course, she will be defended.”  
  
Anu grunted. He hadn’t been expecting it to be easy, anyway.   
  
Ishtar frowned, wondering if this was a test. Or… well, she _knew_ it was a test, but what worried her is that she didn’t know what exactly was being tested. Their conviction, a willingness to take on risks even after their recent close call? Their caution? Or was the test to find a way to safely approach the more difficult target?  
  
No, she was… overthinking this, probably. They had just been chastised for taking unnecessary risks. This was almost certainly just to check if those lessons had stuck.  
  
They would choose the target that wasn’t ostensibly under the aegis of the world’s most powerful military--most powerful _human_ military, that was.  
  
“Brother, I believe we must prepare for longer before striking against a human stronghold. Menagerie should allow us to more appropriately test ourselves and grow our strength. Do you agree?”  
  
Anu grunted. “I trust your judgement. You are more… tactical.”  
  
“Such things can be learned,” Salem chides. “You are capable of adaptation and growth in more than just physical strength. I have no end of mindless thralls and glorified automatons under my command, your ability to think and change was the most significant aspect of your creation.”  
  
He bows his head. “As you say, Mistress.”  
  
“And Ishtar, your own skills may always be improved. Resist stagnation, the mortal humans and faunus are eternally creating new and better weaponry, producing ever more fearsome warriors. So too must the two of you constantly improve.”  
  
She glances back and forth between them, then nods. “So go. Transportation will be waiting outside. Good luck, my children.”  
  
With a gesture, Salem dismisses the two of them. The chain connected to Raven’s collar loosens, and the former bandit queen stumbles forward again to throw herself between Salem’s legs once more. As the door closed behind the Grimm siblings, the sounds of deep, choking gurgles resumed behind them as Raven debased herself for their mistress’ pleasure.  
  
-.-.-.-  
  
It had taken nearly a week for the girl known as Cinder Fall to recover from the brutal treatment she’d received at the hands of Anu and Ishtar. Salem had needed to keep her in isolation for that time, giving her mind and body the rest they needed to pull themselves together rather than spiral completely down into addiction and lust at the hands of the duo--and to prevent her from chasing down and throwing herself upon her mistress’ eminently desirable cock.  
  
However, once Cinder was conscious again, Salem had warned her that she would provide no such protection in the future. She would need to rely on her own strength and willpower to resist Anu and Ishtar’s corruption.   
  
“After all,” Salem had said, “I will not provide my aid to those unwilling to aid themselves. If you seek to continue in my service, you must have the strength of will to resist a little pleasure and teasing.”  
  
And Cinder wasn’t certain if she _could._ Outwardly, she’d assured Salem that it had been a fluke, and she wouldn’t be caught off guard like that again. But privately, Cinder knew how tenuous her position was. How her dreams were still filled with flashes of that brutal treatment, and how she’d woken up every morning since then with her nightgown soaked and clinging between her legs.  
  
So, she’d resolved to avoid them as much as possible, hoping that whatever effect they’d had on her would wear off eventually.  
  
But by sheer, cursed coincidence she was walking by Salem’s great hall at the moment Anu and Ishtar left it. Cinder lowered her eyes, hoping to quickly walk by without giving them an opportunity to torment her.   
  
Evidently, they had other plans.  
  
Anu grinned, planting his hand on the wall in front of her and stepping forward to press her against the stone with his bulk. “ _Cinder_ ,” he drawled out languidly, his tongue snaking out to taste the air before her face. “We really should practice together soon. Just like the first time.”  
  
Any scathing response Cinder might have mustered died before it could even begin to leave her throat, the overwhelming warmth of Anu’s body against hers making her _own_ body betray her.   
  
He leaned down, growling into her ear. “I can _smell_ the juices leaking from your cunt already. You can pretend it never happened all you like, but we both know you’ll never forget.”  
  
She swallowed. Her mind flashed back to the practice arena, her utter helplessness, that swirling miasma of pleasure and pain so overpowering that her mind had nearly fallen apart completely inside. “I-if we fight again, the next time I will cut your throat,” she responded with defiance that didn’t quite feel real, her voice too shaky and quiet.  
  
Anu just laughed deeply. “The next time we fight, you might get lucky enough for me to decide your womb is worth jerking off with. If I enjoy the hunt enough, I might let you kiss my cock.”  
  
Cinder grit her teeth as a muscle jumped in her neck. “You’ll pay for every ounce of disrespect you’ve given me.”  
  
The Grimm leaned even closer, taking a deep breath. And then he stepped away, shaking his head and turning to leave. “You’ve already surrendered. Your body knows the truth. Find me in the arena after this mission if you want to prove me wrong… I’ll enjoy what will happen next.”  
  
As he departed, Cinder let out the breath she hadn’t realized she was holding.  
  
Gods, why was she so _weak?_  
  
Immediately, she wanted to slap herself for the traitorous thought. She was _not_ weak. If she was weak, she never would have come this far, or even clawed her way out of the slums of Mantle. No, her mistress’ newest _tools_ were simply stronger than she had anticipated. She would surpass them in time. She would be ready to utterly _crush_ them…  
  
So lost in her dark fantasies of vengeance, Cinder was taken wholly by surprise when the heretofore unseen Ishtar embraced her from behind, both deceptively thin arms wrapping around her abdomen. “I’ve missed you, you know…” the she-Grimm murmured, her hands sliding along Cinder’s body, nibbling on the side of her neck.   
  
The gesture was by every _outward_ appearance nothing but a simple and innocent hug. However, Cinder had spent hours growing _very_ acquainted with her, and her brother--specifically with their anatomy. She was keenly aware of just how easily Ishtar could shift her hips just a few inches forward and hotdog her thick cock against Cinder’s ass cheeks. Her fashionable, short red dress and tight black shorts would offer no defense whatsoever.  
  
The Grimm temptress nuzzled into Cinder’s cheek like an affectionate cat. “It was so much _fun,_ wasn’t it? But you’ve kept away from us… Were we too rough? Didn’t you enjoy our little _playtime~?”_  
  
Ishtar gently kissed her, then nipped at Cinder’s collarbone. As goosebumps raced along the teenager’s skin, Ishtar bit lightly against the hollow of her throat and sucked hard enough to leave a hickey. Despite the urgent warnings her subconscious was all but screaming at her, Cinder could do little more than let out a tiny moan as her body reacted to the teasing.  
  
And then, just like her brother, she let the poor girl go with a giggle. “You work far too hard, but you know as well as we do that you’re fighting against something _wonderful_. You know where to find us when you can’t take it anymore, darling~”  
  
She strode off as well, a sultry sway in her hips, leaving Cinder leaning against the wall with shaking legs and crimson cheeks. The kisses she’d left felt unnaturally warm on her sensitive skin.  
  
Those two were _dangerous_ , she thought dazedly to herself, before gritting her teeth and stalking off. She would _not_ become just another one of their toys, Cinder swore to herself. She… she wouldn’t! That wasn’t her destiny, she would become someone strong, Salem’s indispensable vessel for the powers of the Maidens!  
  
Her mind betrayed her, filling with an image of _her_ in the place Raven currently occupied, worshipping Salem’s cock, with a rounded, swollen belly full of her babies...  
  
N-no… that wasn’t what she wanted. It was just those two _bastards!_ When… when they got back from their latest mission, she would take them up on their offer. Use it to put them in their place! Anu first, then Ishtar. She would train while they were gone, and when they returned she would be ready to gut that monster for his insults!  
  
Yes… That was how things were _supposed_ to be. She could do it. She knew she could…  
  
-.-.-.-  
  
Human transportation, their airships and other vehicles, were undeniably convenient, and Salem kept a small number of them around for whenever the need for her mortal agents to travel arose. However, they were not designed to hold someone of Anu’s bulk, and so the two set off for the continent of Menagerie on the back of an ancient Nevermore their mother had assigned to them.  
  
The old bird was outright bigger _and_ faster than most modern craft. It could circle the world without ever losing its way or needing rest. In all other matters, particularly passenger comfort, it was decidedly lacking.  
  
Ishtar frowned as she leapt onto its back. The Nevermore was an excellent tool, but despite its fearsome appearance it really _was_ little more than an automaton. No wonder Salem had eventually tried to create her and her brother, a Grimm that could think and speak was doubtlessly far better company than even the oldest and most experienced example of the ‘normal’ monsters.  
  
...She wondered if her mother ever got lonely.  
  
After her brother had joined her and the Nevermore had taken off, she voiced that question out loud to her sibling.  
  
He just shrugged. “Why? She has her toys, her agents.”  
  
Ishtar rolled her eyes. “You have the emotional range of this bird.”  
  
Anu folded his arms. “...Do not.”  
  
Then a sudden bout of turbulence had him wildly flail his arms before latching onto the Nevermore’s feathers for stability with a death grip.  
  
The sight of her fearsome sibling practically pouting and subsequently almost falling was too much, and Ishtar started to laugh. “It seems I’m mistaken, you’re easily a match for a mortal child!”  
  
“You are tempting me to push you off.”  
  
“Oh, _alright,_ you have your own way of looking at things that is perfectly acceptable while also being different. Happy?” Her teasing grin remained, while Anu eyed her suspiciously.  
  
Deciding that engaging his sister on her teasing would be a losing battle no matter how he approached it, Anu changed the subject back. “Why would Mistress be lonely?”  
  
“Oh. Well, you know…” Ishtar shrugged. “The humans all know there are others like them. We have each other. Mistress has nobody worthy of being more than a toy or tool.”  
  
“She has _us._ ” Anu pointed out. “If she was lonely before, she won’t be now. Problem solved, why talk more about it?”  
  
Ishtar chuckled again, shaking her head. “Sometimes I wonder how we ended up so different.”  
  
“You think too much. One of us needed common sense.”  
  
While Ishtar tried to come up with a verbal riposte of her own, the Nevermore’s ascent took them through a heavy cloud bank. At the altitude they were reaching, the water collected on them and rapidly cooled to near-freezing temperatures.  
  
Ishtar grimaced, huddling in on herself. “Damn it all, why do we still feel the cold?”  
  
“I don’t,” Anu grunted, mildly amused. “You should ask Mistress for fur.”  
  
“I _like_ my skin, thank you very much; it’s silky smooth and fun to touch. And if _you_ aren’t feeling cold, then you can help me out.” Ishtar shimmied herself backwards, pressing against her more monstrous brother’s underside. She was pleasantly surprised to find that he _was_ quite warm. Despite his schadenfreude at her discomfort, Anu obligingly tucked himself lower to the Nevermore’s back and hunched in closer around her to keep out the wind.  
  
She snuggled back further into him, arching her back to press as much of her damp, frigid skin into his warm body as she could. With the wind whipping at them like it was, the water quickly dried off… just leaving her cold instead.  
  
She didn’t shiver. In fact, she was pretty sure it would need to be _much_ colder for her to risk actual injury. Ishtar was just a creature of sensation; it was unpleasant, and she’d rather be warm. So she nestled deeper underneath him.  
  
The first touch was a complete accident. Ishtar pressed herself back into her brother as far as she could, letting him lean over her and place a broad arm in front of her to keep the worst of the wind off, and all of a sudden something soft was pressed into the crack of her ass.  
  
She didn’t think anything of it. Yeah, her ass was on his sheathe now, so what? That’s where the shelter was.  
  
But, well… She didn’t _stop_ being aware of it. Right there, pressed against her. Her brother’s sheath.  
  
And judging by the fact that what was _inside_ the sheath was beginning to harden, Anu was equally aware of the situation.  
  
She hadn’t ever thought of it this way. With him. It just… Never really occurred to her. Always busy, always on the move. Now there was nothing to distract them.  
  
Ishtar was certainly feeling loads warmer. That, she could say with full confidence.  
  
Experimentally, she rocked her hips up and down. Stroking the length of his sheath with her rear, then pressing her plush cheeks down against his full balls. She _swore_ she could feel them _sloshing_.  
  
Anu growled, low and deep in his throat. “Are you sure you want to be doing that? Teasing me with words is bad enough. Tease me like _this,_ and I can’t be held responsible for what happens next.”  
  
Ishtar thought about it for a second. And then she rocked her hips up and down again. And again. She could feel him _throbbing_ , even with his cock still concealed.  
  
“It’s a long, cold flight to Menagerie, you know,” she said conversationally. “I think we could both use something to keep us busy. And warm.”  
  
She could feel his cock poking out of the sheath now, more and more with every heartbeat. Her brother kept a tight hold of the bird they were riding on with both hands, and thrust _back_ against her, starting low against her own shaft and grinding his way all the way up along her cock, over her balls, over her ass, and stopping at the small of her back. Ishtar bit her lip, throbbing a bit herself in response.  
  
How would it feel, she wondered? Someone designed to overwhelm the most resilient woman, and someone designed to easily endure the most ferocious man? Two apex sexual predators joined at the hips?  
  
Her brother was of like mind. Anu’s cock spilled quickly out into the open with a slick wet noise, hardening up along her back and spilling warm strings of his pre almost up to her shoulder blades. He shuffled backwards, and Ishtar bit back a complaint about suddenly being exposed to the cold wind again before she felt her brother’s tongue. The incredibly long pink appendage slithered down, curving around her neck, snaking between her breasts to coil around her cock. Down her shaft, over her balls and coating each one in saliva… But then it stopped underneath them, testing at the pussy that they kept covered.  
  
And then his long, dextrous muscle plunged inwards, tasting her and stretching her out all at once, and Ishtar happily moaned without an iota of shame. She felt his tongue squirm and coil all the way up to lap at her cervix before he pulled back, and then she was suddenly sheltered and warm again underneath his body as he shifted her beneath him again- though this time his cock was throbbing beneath her, an inch away from pushing inside.  
  
Her virginity, with this hole at least, was about to vanish. Mm, it was perfect this way. Either her brother or her mistress, she loved the fact that she was able to give it to one of them.   
  
Gripping the Nevermore’s feathers tightly, Ishtar lined herself up, and in a sudden sharp motion _forced_ her lower half back even further--and let out a keening cry of utmost satisfaction as her brother’s girthy, inhuman member slid home inside her cunny. Every knob, every semi-rigid spur, every bump and every vein; they filled every inch of her so _wonderfully_.  
  
It was a perfect fit. Like it _belonged_ there.  
  
She could feel Anu’s weight pressing down on her as he leaned further forward, basically lying flat on her belly with her knees clenched around the Nevermore’s spine to keep them both anchored during the act. Only her hips were raised, presenting herself for ease of access.  
  
They clung to each other, the only movement their hips shifting back and forth as Anu prone-boned Ishtar against the Nevermore’s feathery back.  
  
It felt so _right._ There was no room for deep strokes, but neither of them minded one bit. Anu’s short, jerking thrusts kept as much of his dick buried inside her as possible, maximizing the amount of time spent as _one_. Every movement caused the tapered head of his cock to knock at her cervix, as if requesting permission to enter.  
  
Permission Ishtar ecstatically granted as she did her best to crash her hips back into his, greedily sucking in his fuckstick just a few inches further...  
  
The force of their efforts overcame her body’s inherent durability, and Ishtar _wailed_ in delight as her brother at last pressed through her cervix and into her womb, stretching her out to _just_ the limit of her body’s unnatural elasticity. His size was immense, so huge that even through the walls of her cunt it was enough for her to feel it smashing her prostate down flat. Her cock surged with every beat of his heart, another spurt of cum that would _hopefully_ evaporate from the Nevermore’s feathers.  
  
Oh, this _certainly_ needed to happen again later, and not just with Anu. There were plenty of mortal men who could be seduced into her Mistress’s sphere of influence… Though, every man who came after this would be trying to measure up to her brother, and as his thick cock kept grinding back and forth inside of her Ishtar couldn’t imagine that any of them would truly be able to match his performance.  
  
She could feel more than hear Anu rumbling in pleasure, the vibration of it transferring from his chest and into her back. Without the freedom of motion to manhandle her like he usually did, Anu was forced to keep things simple. Thrusting, grinding into her depths, straining her to her limits as her body accepted his size, moving faster and faster with every moment.  
  
“Fuck me, _brother~”_ Ishtar whimpered, seeking to inflame his passions further. “Fuck me _hard~”_  
  
-.-.-.-  
  
Already far away, their mother’s lips curled into a satisfied smirk.  
  
 _“Finally.”_  
  
-.-.-.-  
  
It worked. Anu drew in a ragged breath as he felt his sister’s cunt rippling and fluttering masterfully around his cock. He only had a sample size of four to draw on, but he could say with absolute certainty that his sister had the best hole he had ever been in.  
  
They had been created alongside each other. Maybe created _for_ each other. Being inside of her felt like _perfection._  
  
Every thrust, Anu pulled back as far as he could without allowing the wind to rush between them and shock Ishtar with a sudden chill, then slammed his hips down with all of the force he could muster. Despite the ruinously huge insertion, Ishtar didn’t stop providing a delicious amount of resistance and pressure, no matter how hard he tried to mold her body to the shape of his cock.  
  
Anu bared his teeth, and pricked Ishtar’s neck with his fangs. She sighed lustfully, a shudder travelling up her back as she continued to rock backwards into his thrusts. His sister’s skin was tough enough to handle him at his most bestial, letting him indulge in his desire to bite and _mark_ without the concern of harming her.  
  
Everywhere his teeth went, they left small imprints. Like bruises, almost, spots where he’d nearly broken through the skin. Every time he left one, Ishtar shuddered again and squeezed around him.  
  
It wasn’t long before Anu’s self control failed. He pressed his weight down on Ishtar and howled as he started to unload gallons of cum straight into her womb.  
  
The two of them paused for a moment, just a single moment as they savored their first climax together. Then Ishtar giggled and _squeezed_ herself around him, and Anu growled as he started to pound into her again.  
  
Neither of the two could tire. Every climax only served to inflame their passions yet further. They spent the entire trip intertwined with each other, driving the other one to the peak of pleasure over and over again, until hours had passed and night became day as they crossed over the coast of Menagerie.  
  
Then their fun was suddenly, and _very rudely_ interrupted.  
  
Anu’s head snapped up as the Nevermore abruptly dived. For a split second, he heard something come _shrieking_ through the air towards them, and then one of their mount’s wings was sheared clean off.  
  
Something on the ground was _shooting_ at them!  
  
“Uh oh,” Ishtar mumbled.  
  
“Brace yourself!” he snarled, before wrapping his sister up in his arms and flinging them both free of the dying Nevermore. It was the right call, as seconds later another shot tore through its midsection and made the whole thing begin to dissolve into black smoke.  
  
Anu spun to put his back between Ishtar and the rapidly approaching ground, gritting his teeth against the anticipated impact.  
  
This was going to hurt.  
  
-.-.-.-  
  
It hurt.  
  
Once the disorientation faded, Ishtar squirmed her way free of her brother’s arms and frantically searched his still form for signs of life--and thanked her mother’s providence that he was still breathing. And conscious. One baleful red eye cracked open as he looked down at her.  
  
“You alright?”  
  
“Perfectly fine! Something soft and warm and shaped like a lifetime recipient of thank you sex broke my fall.”  
  
“...Not gonna lie, that makes me feel a lot better.”  
  
What were a few hairline fractures all over his skeleton to all the endorphins he was swimming in? Nothing, that’s what.  
  
Glancing around at the crater their impact had made, Ishtar gave a sheepish grin.  
  
“When Mother gets our memories of this little adventure, we’re leaving this part out.”  
  
“Agreed.”  
  
Now that the urgency had left her, Ishtar fidgeted.   
  
“I hate to say it, but, um… You should probably take your cock out of me. Pretty sure you punched my womb into my sternum with that fall.”  
  
 _“Hot.”_  
  
“Heheheheh…”


End file.
